Appropriate Malfunction
by RebelliousWolf
Summary: A Genos x reader fanfiction/parody from "ONE PUNCH MAN." The reader is placed in City Z prepping to become a C-class hero with her healing factor abilities. In the course, she bumps into the (not so well-known?) duo, and that is where this story spins off. Will the ship sail, or not? Let's find out.
1. Ch 1 (Beginning)

"C-class? Wow, not bad!" [Name] crinkles her certificate as she comes face to face with the famous "Mumen Rider." He grins as she steps back and he extends his hand, "I'm Mumen Rider!" She can see passing children and adults smile and silently admire him near or far, "Nice to meet you, welcome to the Hero's Association!"

"Oh, yeah," gingerly she takes his hand and he awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"Um, you need a ride? It's pretty shady around this area," he pats his bicycle and then blushes at the way he informally invited her.

She stares at him for a second, accessing the knowledge she picked up through his accomplishments. He doesn't even look shady with that genuine smile of his, "All right, I'll direct you." She cautiously balances herself on the rear pegs, hands firmly on his armored shoulders and takes a deep breath as the wind brushed through her hair.

"So, do you have any special abilities? If you don't mind me asking?" he yells out while flashing a smile at a young boy who waved. "Like super strength? Or sword skills? Cyborg?"

"I barely passed the physical strength test, but did well on the exam. I don't know if I should consider it a power, but-" the bike skids and her hands slip around his neck to prevent her from falling.

"S-Sorry! But, I can't ignore any crime!" she hops off the same time he did, and watches him run towards a couple being mugged by someone dressed in a black ninja suit and with short katanas. Remembering the articles of him carelessly, but heroically stepping in facing Demon-level villains. However, the consequence is breaking nearly every bone of his body.

"I'm sure he can handle it," the swords clash against his armor, luckily the couple got away safely, but surprisingly she sees him thrown down.

"KE!" creeper ninja spots her. "Since you let my bait get away, I'll attack your little girlfriend!" he lunges towards her cackling like any maniac she has heard of.

"No, wait!"

The two of them lock eyes for a moment as she asks him in a calm voice, "You wanted to know my ability?" The blade stabs through her soft skin, entering her stomach and exiting her back. Mumen gasps, shivering at the sight of blood leaking through her white blouse, however, she stood looking her attacker dead straight in the eye.

"What?" he nudges the blade deeper, all the way to the hilt, "Shouldn't this hurt? You're not human!" His eyes widen and burn as she flicks out her pepper spray, "AH FUCK."

Mumen Rider picks himself up and pins the ninja down, "You're going to jail!" He turns to her, "A-Are you okay?!"

He holds in the contents of his stomach as she swiftly takes the blade out, coughing a little bit of blood, "I'm fine." Embarrassed, she lifts up her shirt a little to show the wound immediately healing, the organs connecting along with her skin. Not even a scar, just the blood that poured out and stained her, "Healing factor."

"Wow..."

"I appreciate the ride, but I think I'll walk my way home..."

...

 _"So what is your power?"_

 _"...I heal quickly. That's pretty much it," her composure shook at the presence of the authorities who decided whether she deserved to be a part of the ranking. Honestly, she came right after her high school graduation, set for City Z, interested in the payment more than the heroic duties. However, she had to attend the Hero's Exam at City A. She has never really stepped up to help someone, because she knew someone like Mumen rider would come to the rescue. There are heroes, or those who call themselves that everywhere. Why now? Well, she never figured out what to do with her future for college, and yearned for her powers to be put to some sort of use._

 _"Are you able to prove it?"_

 _"Hm, you got a gun or anything?" footsteps resonate from the door she came through. One of the people sitting in front of her called a security guard over to hand her a modern pistol. She picks the gun up and pushes the cold metal against the right side of her head with her left hand resting on the other side. Before anyone could reject to this idea the trigger is pulled and blood splatters in her left hand. Her eye twitches, and she bites her lip before raising her shaking fist, opening it to reveal the bloody bullet. She swore she heard someone vomit as her head went limp, and then snaps right back with the hole closed and gone._

 _"Oh, god..."_

 _"Well, I don't think I'll be useful in the offense, but I can attend to wounds," she thinks for a while to phrase her words in a way it won't sound...perverted? "My...saliva and tears have healing powers as well," she shrinks back in her chair thinking their faces would cast disgust, but instead they are intrigued._

 _"How severe can the wound be?"_

 _"Well, if you peek into where I came from, I'm sure you will find solid proof," she picks in her bag and takes a vial of clear liquid. "My tears...if I ever cried I stored them over the years, I don't know if you would like to test it."_

 _"No, we'll take your word for it."_

 _"Congratulations, you're a C-Class member now."_

...

The neighborhood is still being repaired after that alien invasion a month back in City A. Many homeless, burglaries increasing, it seems as if one bad thing comes after the other, except the threat level would rise. However, it's not like City Z avoided any crime, just by looks it suffers its own damages. She hops over a fissure that spread from being a small crack on the sidewalk to a four foot long gap on the road. "Let's see, the apartment should be right here," she passes a corner and peeks the one building that stood unaffected from the invasion. Unless, whoever is the landlord repaired it in such a small amount of time. "Did my moving truck come already?"

She navigates her way up the stairs swinging the key the realtor has given her right when she arrived into City Z. Today was moving fast. Although she is located in the area known as the "ghost town" she decided to deal with it since rent is reasonable. It still hasn't fully hit her that she is considered a C-Class hero. However, being ranked at the way bottom, of course she wouldn't receive the same acknowledgement as Mumen. Her day brightens when she steps out and sees familiar boxes stacked outside her assumed door. She trots happily without checking the number on the door or key and pauses hearing noise clatter.

"Sensei, we should be heading to the grocery market to catch the sale!" the doorknob twists and she ducks behind the stacked boxes. She doesn't know why she's hiding as she hears metallic noises and a low voice, "Huh? Sensei, did you order anything online?"

A voice comes from the inside, "What are you talking about? Whoa, are these fan mail?!"

"No, these are addressed to someone named...[Name], it's supposed to go to the right of us."

"He-Hello," her voice squeaks as she peeks to see a bald man wearing a yellow hoodie with drawn boobs and a hand...that is charging to blast her. "Eep!"

"Genos!" the baldie pushes the robotic hand away revealing a blonde with striking gold orbs. "S-Sorry! You just surprised him!" He continues spouting random phrases as the blonde silently gathers information on her, but in her perspective, it looks as if he glared down at her.

"[Name], age eighteen, a graduate from City X, recently moved to City Z as well as added into the hero registry as a C-Class...today." He stretches out the hand that was about to blast the life out of her, "Genos."

"Uh, [Name]," she thought most S-class heroes lived somewhere fancier like a mansion or some sort of extravagant building.

"And this is my sensei, Saitama, the real hero."

The bald man rolls his eyes before reaching for her, "Nice to meet you, so far you're the nicest hero I have met."

"Really?" she recognizes him now, shiny head and a simple look. Of course he would say that, many post about him an social media bashing him about being a jerk and a money whore even after defeating the Sea King. The one that not even Genos could defeat, but he seems like a normal, average nice guy.

"Whoa! Are you bleeding?!" she forgot about her bloody shirt, no wonder people were giving her cross looks.

"Oh, no, it's uh a long story, don't worry about it!" they continue giving her suspicious gaze, so she pats a hand on the top of her stack. "Well, I hope we can get along as neighbors and allies."

"Us too," he turns to make a cool exit tapping Genos, but he's held back. "What?" he turns back to see [Name] struggle to carry her boxes over and slip in the process.

...

"Sorry, I guess I lost an amount of blood back with Mumen rider," she found herself carrying a shopping basket around with the duo. A deal was set where she would cook them dinner if they helped move her junk. "Whoa, these sales are ridiculous," she gapes at the 90% off sign on fruits and vegetables.

"This place has a sale every Saturday, it's sensei's favorite to go since he is usually low on mone-"

"Oi, stop narrating my life," Saitama stops to compare meat prices as Genos looks over the variety of fruit.

He suddenly jerks his head at her, "Do you like oranges?"

"Yeah, I guess?" he begins to create a bag of them and places it in the basket.

Seeing that the weight is causing [Name]'s arms to shake a little he gently pulls the basket away. "Fruits containing vitamin C such as oranges will help you replenish blood." Her eyes wander on his mechanical arms that made tiny clinks with every move he made.

"Blood," she repeats the word wondering if he even has any. It's the first time for her to meet an actual cyborg.

"Young lady, are you okay?" a worker's voice quivers as she pointed at the shirt that continued to haunt her.

"Oh! Uh! Yeah!" she cusses silently, forgetting to change before going on the grocery trip. The basket is dropped and she hears girls squealing on the side, Genos has taken off his hoodie revealing a white tank top and shoves it to her chest. "Wha?"

"It's okay, I can't feel cold or hot, I only wear it to preserve integrity."

His eyes are so cold, and he never cracked a smile, but he still preserved the human quality, caring. "Thanks?" she grins and witnesses a twitch in his lips, but no result of changing his facial expression.

"Hey, do you like chicken or pork?" calls over Saitama.

...

[Name] stands over the stove stirring the onions and chicken around in the pan. It's a little cramped as she shifted around for the rest of her ingredients and to check on the rice. Through the doorway she can see Saitama scratching his butt casually watching the television as Genos scribbled furiously in a tiny notebook. She picks at his jacket, sticking her hands in the pocket and playing with the strings before adding in the curry powder. "Hey, Genos, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become a cyborg?"

She hears his book shut and a dramatic aura surrounded him, "It started four years ago starting two mon-"

Saitama sprung up from his comfortable position to tackle Genos on the ground. With a serious look he said, "Don't every ask for his back story he will talk for miles." She blinks as Saitama sighs, "Okay, ask me how I became a hero."

"...How?"

"For three years I have stuck to the strict training regimen of 100 push-ups! 100 sit-ups! 100 squats! And 10K every single day until I got bald!" he screamed his answer out, but doesn't seem as proud of it.

"Um, congratulations?" she turns back to her cooking.

"And _that's_ how you tell a story! Twenty words or less!" lectured Saitama to his pupil. "Ah, we never asked about y-" a bowl of piping hot curry is placed on the small coffee table.

"No need, there really isn't much to know about me," she shot a death glare at Genos, "And if you look it up with that technological brain of yours, I suggest you keep it to yourself." The cheery atmosphere dulled as she heads for the door, "Thanks for helping me, I guess I'll see you when I see you." After she shut their door and dug for her keys in the hoodie pocket she realizes Genos' jacket still hung over her, "Great, just when I left feeling super cool."

Her hand twitches above the knob, "So, what did you find out about [Name]?"

She can hear the clicking noise Genos would make when he analyzing something, "It seems she provided City X's main hospital a supply of tears since they realized it had a healing factor. I can't find any information on how they retrieved her tears, but it seems the supply is limited now since she stopped providing them at the age of fifteen years old. It's become very valuable, they raised the prices up about $200,000 per vial, it can't cure diseases, but it heals flesh wounds in an instant with just a drop."

"Geez, poor girl, at least she has some reason to be emotionless. You both have the same problem of smiling!"

Her hand has already abandoned the door, but she was able to listen to their conversation through the thin walls of her apartment. Clutching her knees, back against the wall and instinctively holding an empty glass vial underneath her eye. "...Nothing."

[If there are errors I apologize, and sometimes I will go back to previous chapters to re-edit if needed, hope you enjoy, thank you!]


	2. Ch 2 (Angel Tears)

[Name] walks over her clutter, motioning to the balcony while balancing a mug of freshly brewed coffee. The glass door slides open with ease and she invites the cold morning air to cool her drink down before sipping it. She can see the remains of the alien ship, looks as if the Hero's Association is still tearing it down piece by piece. The view isn't as pretty, although she can see the market they attended last night out in the corner, rubble is scattered around the street.

"Good morning, [Name]," she chokes seeing Genos hanging laundry, mainly briefs, most likely Saitama's. His arms seemed to shine in what little light the sky had to offer.

"Heyy," she shuffles over to the edge, "It's like six in the morning, why are you up and early?"

"Sensei and I are going to do our daily training as we do every Saturday," peering over at their balcony she can see an elephant shaped water can and a few cacti. "I hope to become as strong as him one day, but no matter how hard I try," he squeezes whatever cloth in his hand dry, "I have not even gotten close to his strength."

"Mm," her eyes roll to the grey sky, the sun is being shy this morning. "So, how did you become a cyborg?"

He freezes pinning up the last boxers he had in a basket, and stares down, "It all started-"

A pillow shot out from his doorway, "NOT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, PLEASE!"

"I guess I'll let my curiosity wander then, good luck on your training."

A ring is heard and Genos flips open his cell as she finishes her coffee, "Hello? Demon threat?"

Saitama bursts through with a towel clinging on his waist, "Genos, did you hear? Oh, morning [Name]."

"Morning," she blushes at him being so brash around a girl's presence.

"I heard there were a few casualties, and about ten severely injured," her ear twitches and she can hear her cellphone ringing from inside.

"...I see, no, she's close by," she can feel Genos' eyes on her back and the beep of the phone. "We have to head to City Y as soon as possible, on foot we can probably get there in an hour or two."

"What? It takes about a day to get there," then again she spoke to a cyborg and...an average Joe?

"We have no time to waste, please be ready in five minutes, [Name]," Genos runs inside as Saitama grabs a pair of underwear along with him.

"Shit, it's still wet!"

 _So, my first hero mission, huh? Will I be recognized for it this time?_

"Severely injured," she repeats the words while tugging on blue shorts and black knee socks and a plain black long sleeve. She also whips out a worn out back pack placing about six vials along with extra clothing, just in case. Her scuffed army boots would have to do as she rushed outside, crashing into Genos' metal back.

"All right," Saitama adjusts his belt and puts a gloved fist in the middle. "I've always thought of doing this, but two people seemed lonely," he nudges Genos and he awkwardly puts a fist in as well. They wait for [Name] to stand up, still struggling to wake up as she hesitantly places her knuckles against the two. "Go team!"

...

Saitama definitely proved himself not to be completely human as the moment the trio stepped outside, Genos and him dashed at incredible speed. It looked as if they ran a mile in fifteen seconds after realizing she was still at the apartment. Solving this problem, she latched her arms around Genos' neck as he held a tight grip around her legs before taking off again. She shut her eyes, feeling the wind and tiny particles nip her cheeks and his hair tickle her forehead and nose. Smells metallic, with a little sweet smell of some sort of men's shampoo. Definitely a wild ride as she would tighten her clutch when they run uphill or jump to higher or lower ground. Roads, trees, faces would pass in a second, "We're almost there," reassured Saitama.

"It seems a massive scorpion-like creature is terrorizing the city, probably an experiment similar to that giant you took down before, sensei."

"Geez, can't they get someone else to get to it?"

"Seems like we're the nearest, and they probably wanted [Name] to be involved."

"Makes sense, I guess," she showcased the half of her power, she has yet to display the rest. The hospital did not know her saliva contained the same qualities as her tears, and she kept it a secret not wanting to imagine her spit being spread over an individual. They already dried her eyes anyways, and now, she can give these vials to those who really needed them. Who deserved her tears with no price at all, those who afforded it were only impatient for their wound to heal naturally. And those who couldn't afford it would suffer under immense pain through still, expensive surgery. She was not allowed to shed any sympathy for them, or else they had to pay.

The speed slows down to a jog as she smells something acidic and disgusting, recognizing it to be burning flesh. The sounds of ambulance sirens and the look of the hospital building brings back nostalgia. The sight is grotesque as a victim is rolled down from the ambulance into the hospital, their painful moans alongside their deformed body. She has witnessed worse, but it made her stomach twist as Genos set her on the ground. She wobbled and clung on his shirt, "Sorry, I just need a moment."

A couple of screams and the crash of buildings crumbling is heard nearby, Saitama cocks his head, "Don't worry, it'll be over in a second." He pats her on the back as she watches his cape flow courageously. Genos gives the same pat, but stiffer before catching up.

[Name] tries to suck up the same heroism they have shown and runs inside the bustling hospital. There is no one at the front desk, so she scurries alongside the victim she saw recently pushed inside. "Hey-" she sticks her hand inside her backpack.

"Ma'am, please, we don't have time to treat you right now."

"No, I'm [Name]!" she trips a little as the assistant only cocked an eyebrow. "I have..." she hated the name, "Angel Tears!" she reveals the bottle.

"Don't be joking, those cost a fortune and are only available in City X!"

"I'm the damn source!" she cuts in front of the stroller and the woman lets out a cry from the sudden stop.

"Ma'am, let go, or else we'll fo-"

"Shut up already!" she unscrews the cap that contained a pipette and placed a few drops around the badly burned areas of the victim's face. In seconds a soft sizzle is heard and the man relaxes, feeling soothed as the nurses and attendants gape in awe. "Now," she wiggles the bottle, "Where are the others?"

...

Saitama and Genos return to [Name] shaking hands with doctors and healed patients in the front of the hospital. Genos had a noticeable scratch torn across his shirt and his arm half melted as Saitama appears uninjured. "Yo, took a little more than a second, we had to clear out remaining civilians."

"Sensei's punch blew the monster apart, but the flesh and guts turned out to be also acidic," explained Genos.

"Man, I even brought extra just in case you two," the only fleshy looking part of Genos was his face, so she rephrases, "Or Saitama, got hurt." She takes out the three remaining and gives one to a doctor, "Just in case."

"Thank you very much miss, oh, we didn't catch your name."

Saitama leans in to whisper, "You should have a cool hero name."

"Um, it's just [Name]," she only gives her first name and nothing else, she flushes, seeing someone snap her photo, and a hug from a young lady. Saitama boos at denying his tip.

"Thank you, I was so afraid, to be blind. It was all dark and it felt brutally painful, and then..." she touches her once scarred face. "It started off tiny, a cold tranquil feeling spread over, and I saw light again."

Her eyes are filled with such gratefulness. [Name] spots a gleam shining from hers and pops open an empty glass vial, shoving it back and forth from both eyes. Catching the tear drops, "Um," she sniffles trying to hold back so she doesn't have to whip out another bottle. "You're welcome, I'm glad you fully recovered," she's happy, she can still cry, but blinks the last drop out.

Genos turns and prepares for her to hop on his back, but Saitama swings a leg over him to [Name]. "Did you forget the acid burnt through your arm?!" it felt weird transferring to his back, but his shoulder blades and muscle shared the same firmness as Genos' body parts.

"Oh," he seemed a little disappointed, and she feels the same.

Saitama ran with his back a little more upright than Genos' in order to keep [Name] balanced. "So, being a cyborg has it's disadvantages huh?"

"Well, he can afford being broken every once and a while," explains Saitama observing the grey clouds in the sky, muttering about rain. "Ain't that right?"

"Yes," Genos holds his arm from detaching from the wires, "As long as Dr. Kuseno doesn't mind continuously repairing me."

"Oh, since it will take us about an hour or two to get home, can I hear Genos' story now?" she feels Saitama's grip around her legs tighten as he increases speed.

"Trust me! He has no idea how to summarize and will go on for miles!"

"If he talks that fast then it would take less than an hour, right?!" she lets out a cry when he leaps in the air over a mountain ledge. "Oh my god."

"I'm doing you a favor!"

"Sensei, are we racing?" Genos caught up quite quickly.

...

"I see, that's quite a back story you got," [Name] said as Saitama wheezes from having to listen to Genos' story once more. They took a pause at a local udon restaurant, "So that's why you want to become strong."

"Yes," Saitama chooses a table at the way end, and [Name] sits opposite of him, surprised Genos slid into the same booth as hers. A waitress drops the menus down and takes their drinks, "I have yet to meet him, or know what he looks like. I don't have what it takes to defeat him yet. That's why I must continue training with sensei, maybe until I reach close to his level for I don't think I'll ever surpass-"

"Order something already!" whines Saitama as he fans [Name] with the flimsy laminated menu. "Preferably something on sale!"

"Thanks for sharing that," she pokes his cheek and he winces, "Is that...real skin?"

"It's...artificial."

"Are you sure we don't need to repair your arm right away?" the wires are barely hanging on, and right when she glances at them, it snaps and clatters on the floor. Saitama bends down and picks it up, jokingly waving it.

"Yes," the waitress comes back with Saitama ready with his order, Genos places the same one, and [Name] points to something random due to pressure, praying it's something not spicy.

"Man, what good am I to you guys then?" Saitama leans back fanning himself as [Name] continues talking, "I mean, I don't see any wounds on Saitama, and you're a cyborg."

"Well, whenever we're alerted the threat level is usually Demon threat, that means there's a 75% chance of injured being present including B-class and C-class heroes," he flips his phone and shows his screen. "Look, you moved up a few ranks."

"Oh, you're right," still in the 300's, but not at the bottom anymore. She beams a little, trying to keep her modesty, as Saitama gives a lazy clap and a "whoo."

"Victims are already posting up reviews," she can feel her interest pique, but doesn't peek until Saitama leans over to read as Genos scrolled down. "Describing your tears as if receiving a 'kiss from an angel' herself."

"Hey, have you ever kissed anyone? How's that like?" Saitama randomly asks sending a blush creeping on her cheeks. "A pretty young lady like you, must have-"

"HA!" what a forced laugh. "N-No way!"

"Oh, maybe not, because it's your tears that heal people."

"Actually," he places his phone away, "After making a quick scan on the coffee cup you were drinking on the balcony this morning. The contents of your saliva left on the rim match with no other liquid than the Angel Tears."

"Do you...just randomly scan people's saliva?"

"No, yours is the first, it caught my attention while I watched you sip coffee." [Name] gives him some sort of look, thinking whether to be flattered or violated.

"Do you not realize how creepy you sound?" comments Saitama. "Why didn't you say your saliva can heal too?"

"I don't know, would you prefer me to cry over your wounded body or spit on it?" she spoke with sarcasm without controlling the volume of her voice, and got a few joking responses.

"I wouldn't mind that!"

...

The next two weeks went by smoothly, there were no calls for either [Name] or Genos, so she wasted her time watching them train from afar. Very far, she sat on the ledge of some sort of vacant space, shielded by rocky walls that rose to 8,000 feet. The first time she wondered why they would sit her so far from the action until she witnessed their power. Missiles, blasters, his transformations, once and a while a gust of wind created by the two would attempt to knock her down. Rubble at times flew as well, but it made her work on dodging reflexes. Over the next few visits she begins to notice the craters Genos and Saitama have formed in the nearby walls or on the ground. Now, they had to be cautious of where they aim their attacks for they sometimes carelessly split the craggy walls.

She never sat in the same place, but always made sure she had a good view, "Good luck, Genos!" It's her fifteenth show, the results were always the same no matter how many new upgrades Genos brought to the battlefield. He acknowledges her regular cheer with a silent glance before turning to his master, "Man...if no crimes come up soon, I might as well be broke...or stop hanging around these two." She gives the thought a second before passing on to another, "Ah, it's Saturday sale at the grocery store, what should I cook today...?"

Saitama stares up at [Name] who casually browsed through her phone on top while he stretched, "I thought she'd be a nuisance like you," he thinks back on the past dinners she has cooked for them, "She'd make a good housewife don't you think?"

"According to my readings the compatibility for you and her range at 30% to-"

"I didn't mean it that way, idiot!" Saitama begins to walk away from Genos, "She's probably more suitable for you, anyway!"

"I don't think having relationships would do any good, it would probably be a burden on her," Genos averts his eyes from Saitama's bald head to where [Name] sat, but she no longer is there. He zooms in, "Sensei!"

"Ugh," she can feel the bitter taste of her blood rising from her mouth as whoever had her wrists pinned by his knees as he continued to stab her multiple times. She can hear the same knife slice in and out of her skin along with the immense pain that followed as her body scrambled to restore the punctures.

"Why the hell aren't you crying?" she can feel the chill of a glass container pressed pressed against her cheek with his free hand, "Doesn't this hurt?" He stares at the blood pouring from her stomach, "Or maybe..." he shook the bloody vial in front of her face, "Whatever, I'm sure I'll be able to upsell this, as long as it came from the so-"

Her eye twitches feeling her body twitch frantically as Saitama grabs the man by the neck like a pup. "She's lost too much blood, she's going into shock," are the last words she heard before losing consciousness.

...

 _Day 4 of [Name]'s blackout. Although her skin has completely repaired itself, her tissues and organs, her body is just returning color. I have heard from Dr. Kuseno and research that giving gifts to a fallen ally will help improve their recovery whether they are conscious or not. So, I bought a bouquet, but so far no reaction, and the flowers are beginning to wilt. It's the first time I am visiting the hospital for someone, but research assures that being there for a comrade is the best thing one can give. It has gotten strange knowing she is here and not in her room when me and sensei return home. It feels weird, not greeting her good morning at the balcony. Hopefully, she will recover soon, so things can feel, normal, again._

"Yo, Genos!" Saitama slides in the room, his red boots squeaking against the hospital floor. "Ah, darn, still not awake,huh?" he finds an opportunity to pop his friend's composure, seeing how his eyes are fixed on [Name]'s face, and smiles mischievously, "Hey, maybe if you kiss her she'll wake up."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, totally, 50/50, but usually works 100% at a time," promises Saitama with a smirk.

"But how would that wo-"

"WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING IT WHEN YOU COULD BE SAVING HER RIGHT NOW?!" Saitama has Genos so engrossed with this topic they don't notice [Name]'s brows furrow to the sound of his voice.

"Okay," Genos takes a deep breath, "I will then take this responsibility."

"I ship them so much," whispered Saitama watching his friend lean over [Name]'s face.


	3. Ch 3 (C-Class Style)

_Genos?_

With her eyelids halfway open, she can make out his blonde hair and lashes as a warm, soft feeling presses against her lips and a chill around her cheeks. Realizing the situation, her eyes shot open, and she can see Saitama in the corner pumping a fist in the air. Genos pulled away seeing that she has woken up, "Sensei!" he makes a tiny grin, "She woke up! You were right!"

"HUH?!" he runs to her bedside seeing Genos still cupping her cheeks that have been splashed with red and pink. "Oh, g-good for you!" he gives a thumbs up with an awkward smile.

...

"Are you ready for your third day of training [Name]?" Genos is all bright and bushy eyed at four in the morning. However, [Name] just awoke from his never ending knocking and glared at him from behind the tiny opening of the door. Although the sun hasn't risen yet, it is way too bright outside for her. "[Name]?"

She has just returned to the comfort of her home a few days ago, and had trouble sleeping due to the...incident. Before leaving her companions Genos has promised her to teach how to defend herself starting in the morning. He didn't state when, and it didn't help that he came at different times in the early morning. So, she groggily stands in front of him, rubbing her eyes and yawning in her baggy pajamas. "...Now?"

"Yes, I believe the sooner, the better."

"...Can I have coffee first?" she opens the door wide, "You can come in," she doesn't wait for him to deny or agree as her hand trails away from the door and over to her mouth. She can hear his boots shift on the floor, and she doesn't know why, but her head sways to the left. Luckily she did, seeing that Genos' arm miss and pass her, then as he pulls back, she ducks feeling his leg swing over her. "Oh my god," she shivered, and just crawled over to her kitchen, too tired to raise her voice.

"You have good reflexes in dodging," comments Genos, "Even when you're tired, that's impressive. Silverfang's lessons must be kicking in."

"Please, just let me have my coffee..."she begs, leaning on the counter and turning on her electric kettle.

He leans against the doorway, "How do you feel? You were quiet when we went home yesterday."

[Name] can feel a flush creep up remembering the kiss and focuses on pouring her coffee grounds in her plastic filter. "Well..." her finger taps against the counter, wondering if they should pass on this topic, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Sensei said there is a 50/50 chance of a kiss waking up an individual."

She can feel her heart drop as she mutters, "Ah, so that's it."

"I'm sorry, I took the responsibility, we wanted you to recover as quick as possible," she smiles to herself.

"Was that your...first kiss?"

She turns to him seeing him tap a finger against his cheek while accessing through his memory, "...Yes." They stare at each other for a moment, her mind blank and his digging deeper in the definition of a kiss. "Ah," he holds his chin as she holds a small grin, seeing a tint of pink reach his cheeks. "Excuse me for a second," he steps outside, checking his functions, everything seems normal. "Is my heating broken? Hm, maybe I'll consult with the doctor later."

Silverfang, buff old man, S-class hero, someone [Name] does not mind giving all her respect towards. The two exchange bows as he greeted her at the dojo's entrance with his faithful student, Charanko, at the side. Genos has left her in his care to pay a quick visit to Dr. Kuseno. Immediately, laying himself on the operating table as the doctor motions over with his toolbox, yawning. "Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Dr. Kuseno," Genos pats his chest, "I think there is a problem with my heating, or jets, something."

"Like?" Dr. Kuseno scans Genos seeing no visible repairs.

"My face, it would suddenly become warm, when I think of things like," the memory of her soft lips seemed more clear. "Um, like now!"

"Oh?" he lets out a low chuckle, "You're just blushing, why? Has someone caught your eye?"

"I..." he puts a hand to his cheek feeling uncontrollable warmth.

"Don't worry Genos, it's normal, you're still young, and human," the doctor places his tools away. "It's all natural when you take a liking to someone."

"...A liking."

...

[Name] kneels next to her teacher facing his zen garden after breaking a sweat sparring with Charanko. She wasn't allowed to take a break until she was able to knock Charanko down. Her first attempts went nowhere as he was able to throw her over his back a couple of times, however, after feeling the rush of impatience, she was able to pin him. Silverfang, or "Bang," looks over at his new pupil panting, trying to keep her back straight as she knelt, and then fall forward, feeling the heat rush to her head. "Good work today," he says in his low voice.

"Mm," she pulls herself up and sighs, "Thank you." Charanko still laid on the ground with his breath knocked out. "It's an honor to train under you, Silverfang."

"Ah, you can call me Bang," she can feel a sparkle in her eyes feeling his rough hand gently pat her back. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to become a hero?"

His calm presence made her feel comfortable, so she shifts her legs before speaking, "I was called selfish by my parents, and the doctors for refusing to supply them more of the...tears. I despised that, I despised them, they were the ones who were selfish. Such a gift, should not be profited on, it should be distributed among those who need it, like justice, or I don't know, a hero?" She tried sounding cool, but decided not to elaborate anymore, "I, it used to be that they would tell me horrible lies as a kid. Like, my parents got in a car crash, or make me watch sad movies. Give me a pet, and take it away. When that no longer worked, they forced me to hurt myself." Bang gazes on her, "I...sorry, I haven't cried until, City Y."

"How did it feel?"

"Right."

Another pat, this time on her head, "Trust me when I say this, but I believe you pertain a much better attitude than most of us S-Class heroes." His voice held warning, "Not all of us are as inviting. That's the main problem of these petty rankings."

Feeling refreshed after that conversation, she waited outside the dojo at the sidewalk for Genos. She is about to text where he is when she spots a familiar acquaintance at the other side of the street. There is no crosswalk nearby, so she jets across towards Mumen Rider who sat in a tree reaching for a child's toy airplane. Her backpack slapped her back as she heard the water slush around. "Thanks Mumen Rider!" chimed the kid who paid no notice to her presence as he scurries away.

Leaves flutter over her as the man unexpectedly makes a "graceful" landing. His legs nearly give in as he supports himself on the trunk before his hand wanders to his bike, "Hi! Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, actually I've been meaning to talk to you," she knows she has been slacking off in crimes, and seeing how busy Mumen keeps himself, she figures why not tagging along with him. And so, after a short agreement, and a quick text to Genos, she hops up on the rear again, and they take off.

"So, C-Class heroes are usually around to stop robberies, or simple tasks like helping an old lady across the road and so, so," he makes a sharp turn, and she blushes at passing individuals who looked intrigued and took their picture. "I don't like being limited by my rank, that's why, even if I suffer intense injury," he pauses the bike in front of a convenience store to help a lady who tried multi-tasking her bags and her child. He hands [Name] the child, and she held her breath, glad that the baby only cooed. The woman thanks both of them when she reaches her home safely, "Although, most of us C-Class heroes usually have no abilities."

"I didn't do well in the physical part," she quivers as they approach a hill. She realizes this is what made Mumen a hero, although he knows he lacked the strength, he still placed himself in danger thoughtlessly with concern over the citizens. Then again, that's how Genos was as well, isn't that how all heroes should be? She can't help but lay her head in his shoulder as it felt like a roller coaster rolling downhill. Her grip just made him laugh as they surfed through different parts of town performing small tasks to those who needed assistance. The sun has risen fully for the afternoon as they hop off the bike to a kid who flew off the swing and scraped her knee.

"Oh, hold on," she watches Mumen dig for bandages in his pocket, but she takes her water bottle and an unused sweat towel. Mumen watches her simply clean the room, and then tell the little girl she is going to perform a spell on her scratch. She mumbles a jumble of words as her hand covers her mouth. As he stood above her, he witnesses her tongue slather a little bit of saliva on her fingers. With a cocked eyebrow he proceeds to watch her place the fingers over the wound, lift it up, and reveal smooth skin.

"Wow! Thanks, um."

"You can just call me [Name]!"

"Thanks [Name]!" feeling the girl's tiny arms wrap around her neck gave her a shock.

Yet, shock is definitely written across Mumen's face, "What did you do?"

"Oh, I have healing powers through spit and tears," she shook her bag, "Unfortunately, I didn't bring any tear vials with me."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Excuse me," two school girls approach, "Can we get a photo of you two?"

"Uh-"

"Sure!" he casually places an arm around her flashing an enormous smile as she does a peace sign.

"Wow, thanks!" they giggle at the photo, "You two are so cute! When did you start dating?"

Her awkward outrageous laugh forced itself, "HA! HA! We're not dating!"

"Oh, hello, Genos!" greets Mumen as the cyborg randomly inserts himself in the crowd.

"Good afternoon, Mumen rider."

"Wow! Mumen _and_ S-Class hero, Genos?!" their fangirling has increased as Genos nonchalantly poses, his gaze on Mumen and [Name] as they bid farewell. "Do you and [Name] know each other?"

"Yeah," he spoke in his usual tone, "We kissed." He walks to her as the school girls squealed, "Sorry, about making you wait."

"Oh, it's no problem," she strides at his side, "How'd you find me?"

"I-" he doesn't want to mention that he actually was observing her from afar. "Cyborg stuff."

"Oh," he could tell she is in a good mood by the way she swayed while walking, "Did Dr. Kuseno find anything wrong?"

"N-No, he didn't," he averts his eyes feeling a sense of jealousy as he reviews the compatibility levels between her and Mumen Rider. As an observer, it seems as if they were having fun. "Um, can I treat you to lunch?"

An offer like this isn't out of the blue, but it would be the first for only her and Genos to be eating alone, together. "Sure!" she crosses her fingers for no baddies to interrupt this rare moment.


	4. Ch 4 (Warmth)

"What's this?" [Name] checked her ranking on her laptop seeing that she suddenly rose up to being #200. "Hm," she can hear the television from Saitama's room, then frantic stomping, and finally the shut of the door. "Seems like crime is still ongoing," her clock read 11:01 p.m., it did not seem that late, so she continues to scroll down the social media site where people like to post their reviews. Lots of bashing, trolls, and fan-girling, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"NO!" she heard Saitama yell down the hallway, she wonders if it's because he realized it's not Saturday, but he bursts through her door. "[Name]! Explain this!"

He holds his cellphone screen close to her face, so she snatches it from him for a better view, "...the fuck?" Polls. Voting for either "Mumen x [Name]" or "Genos x [Name]." The votes are tightly close, but that wasn't the point, "Wha?" She's more concerned on why Saitama is worrying over this poll as he bit his thumb nervously. Maybe he just deeply cares for (pretty much his only) best friend, Genos?

"My number one ship is ruined."

Never mind.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she hands him back the phone that began to vibrate. "It's basically what fans do all the time in animes, celebrities, games, etc., what's so wrong with it?"

His normal expression returns as he ignores the call to browse his phone again, "Ah, maybe you're right. But...even though, we hung out together as well," he lifts his face up with a sad aura, "Isn't it weird that I'm not on it?"

[Name] claps her palm over her forehead and sighs, "Saitama, just go, please."

...

"Hey!" [Name] jumps back, surprised that Mumen Rider had his bike propped up against a nearby tree, patiently waiting for her outside a coffee shop. "I was wondering if you're not busy, we can do the same stuff as yesterday. It was pretty fun working with someone."

She couldn't help blushing. She chose Wednesday as her break from dojo training, and slept in. Well, she had to from staying up all night scrolling through what people had to say about the poll. She refused to let her heart be decided by the public, and had to drag her eyes away from whoever is in the lead. "Um..." Saitama and Genos are not home, probably occupying themselves with training or some other sort of duty she didn't need to be a part of. "Sure, why not? Uh," she adjusts herself on the regular spot of his bike, "So, how do you feel about the...?"

"The...?" the topic felt childish, she wondered if it is necessary to bother him about it, but...

"The poll?"

His bike skids as they stop at a crosswalk, "Oh, d-don't worry about it! Fans like to put people together, but sometimes they hardly have any connection with one another."

[Name] hears whispers around her and Mumen and she quietly begs for the sign to change immediately. Instead she gets a different outcome when the light changed and a car's brakes screeched as she and Mumen slide against the pavement. She shook the pain off as people gathered around and the driver hurries out with his hands shaking. Right beside her is the bike with its front wheel ruined and twisted along with Mumen groaning, holding his arm. "Shit," she leans over him, digging in her trusty backpack for the vials. "You okay?"

Seems as if the car collided with his left arm, "Yeah," his goggles had a tiny crack, but his armor luckily protected him. "Might have crushed a few bones, but-" she lifts up his sleeve and sharply inhales seeing exactly where his bone had snapped. He winces with a tiny smile, trying to soothe the guilty driver as people surround the two.

"Okay, no problem," there are no external wounds, the vial must be engulfed. Her eyes widen as her mouth twitched, her bag is empty once more. "N-No way."

"What's wrong?"

She whispers in his ear, hoping she talked low enough for the crowd to not catch, "I...forgot to pack tear vials. My spit has the same healing powers though."

"Can't you do the same thing as the girl?"

"...For external wounds, but yours is inside, you'd have to drink it..." [Name] can feel her eyes water from embarrassment, but then rolls with it. "Never mind, you don't!" He and the crowd watch as she covers her face in shame, imagining having to gather up her saliva and spit in his mouth, or for the fangirls' view kiss- She catches the drop that she managed to squeeze out of her eye on her finger and without thinking, stuck it in his mouth. In the next five seconds of silence she debates whether this was a better way. She wipes her finger after he gulped and watches along with everyone else the bone set itself back.

Mumen moves his arm around before saying with astonishment, "It worked..."

Someone moved in to capture the two of them smiling at each other, "HEY!" [Name] couldn't help but hiss, even though the people around them cheered as Mumen picked up the main victim, his bike. They bow towards the citizens before taking leave, but just in case she spoke in a serious tone and a forced grin, "We're not a couple."

Her voice is drowned out by the sudden sirens and megaphones, "Threat level: Tiger-"

It buzzed the same announcement over and over as rubble suddenly flies overhead. "It's Genos!" a couple people pointed and yelled instead of running as the building above crumbled. [Name] looks up and gasps, it is Genos, but he swiftly gets back on his feet using his boosters and out of sight.

"Please stay inside-" _Yeah, too late for that._

Everyone ran away from the action, but [Name] dashed towards it, "Don't you dare follow me Mumen!" She threatens as she ditches him, turning the street corner, and seeing who the villain of the day is. The sight made her uncomfortable seeing that this monster hybrid not only had the bottom half a spider, but a busty woman figure as she licked her lips, facing off the cyborg. "...Nope." She takes one step backwards, but the monster's teeth flashed. With her web, she stuck Genos to a wall and scurries towards [Name]. She can hear the pattering sound those eight legs made and her cold claws reach her shoulder. Having a closer look at her, her saliva is green and probably laced with poison, five hungry eyes, and pure dead white skin. "DAMN, YOU UGLY!" [Name] shocks herself as the backhand slap sends busty spider lady to slam against a building.

"[Name], you should go to safety," instructs Genos as she disobeys, scurrying to his side. "Don't touch the web!" he incinerates the goop in a second as the villain hops back on her feet, growling. [Name] can see the red mark she left across her face. "She's the same as this mosquito monster I fought long ago. I have no blood, but you do, that's why you should ru-" his eyes widen seeing a leg strike through her stomach.

"God damn it," sighs [Name] feeling herself shishkebabbed and ready to be tossed.

Genos captures her, placing a hand over her wound so no more blood can escape as he glares at the villain. Not only did watching her throbbing thorax make [Name] shiver, but her voice shrilled, "I just wanted a little taste is all..." Her blood coated leg stretches to her tongue and she laps it up eagerly, not minding the mess she made around her lips. "Mm," her tongue roamed the edges once more, "Sweet..." Genos lifts his hand up ready to whisper the command as she casually strides over. A gurgle is heard, but she continues walking, as if she were drunk, tripping over her eight legs. "I want more..." she slumped over to violently barf out whatever melted in her stomach.

Genos continued to clutch [Name] against his chest with his right arm aimed, although it turned out to not be needed. The villain collapses, a few feet away from them with her arm outstretched for [Name], wheezing. Genos takes his hand back, placing it on [Name]'s shoulder, his eyes on the enemy, his mouth firmly shut, but his arms enveloped around her. Her heart would flutter if she wasn't viewing a being dying right before them, "...Is your blood poisonous?"

The horrifying body twitched as foam developed around her mouth and she no longer moved. "...Maybe?"

...

[Name]'s eyes wander around the foreign machines that loomed in the laboratory as she watches Genos tinker with microscopes and other lab equipment. She sat underneath this technology on what appears to be Genos' operation table. "Is this where Dr. Kuseno repairs you?"

"Yes," he observes a sample of her blood as she once again wore his hoodie over the large hole the spider has pierced. She reminds herself to return it this time, "When we were at the hospital they didn't have enough for your blood type. It was a risk, but they found out after inserting a different type in you, your blood immediately converted it." He puts a finger to his chin, "Maybe if ingested, or placed in another body other than yours, they react and destroy the life form. Since, it seems perfectly fine to the touch." He shows his metal hand with her dried blood.

"Huh," she is about to peek under the hoodie to see the puncture, but flinches as he stands in front of her.

"Are you okay?" due to his constant composure, it really is difficult to interpret if there is concern, anger, etc. "You didn't lose a lot of blood, did you?" he takes her wrist to feel her pulse, "Seems normal, but it seems your heart is beating a little faster than usual." [Name] bites her lip, knowing her cheeks have popped with red, and struggles to gain control over her breathing. However, with Genos being close and caring for her, there's no way to settle it. He rubs his knuckles against her forehead, "Are you warm? Your face is red."

His metal casting felt cool, "Can you not tell?"

"I...don't have sensors."

"Oh..."

She sighs as he pulls away, "Let's go home, sensei must be worried."

...

"Look at you two being cute and all," says Saitama as he pokes his head out to the balcony where Genos and [Name] chattered. "Why don't you," he coughs, "Genos, just go over there."

[Name] finishes her morning coffee, "Sorry, I have to meet with Bang later."

"Actually, you may not have to," Genos flipped his phone open, "S-Class heroes are being called for a meeting in two hours. Shall we go sensei?"

"Really?" groans Saitama, "Well, I have nothing to do..."

"How about you [Name]?"

She cringes at the thought of being surrounded by the presence of authoritative figures, "No, I think I'll stay back, maybe hang with Rider."

"...I see," [Name] swore she heard a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"You want breakfast?"

She could hear swish of bath water while mixing eggs in Saitama's cramped kitchen. Genos sat at the short coffee table, scribbling away in his notebook, taking a pause to observe the view of her back. Instead of writing the usual tips and knowledge he gains from Saitama he catches himself writing about her. He wondered how it actually felt to hold her, touch her skin, feel her warmth, there is no way to tell for he has no built in sensors. It frustrates him. He reviews his analysis debating whether to cross it out or leave it be. The sound of a buzzing cellphone and the door being swung open mix together as Saitama sighs in his boxes, wiping his head. [Name] answers the call, and he makes the assumption of it being Rider. She spoke with a higher pitch and a curving smile as she exchanges jokes with the caller. He moves his eyes back on the page, leaving it be.

...

Wide-rimmed glasses and shaggy dark brown hair, it was almost hard to pick him out, but [Name] had a hunch seeing bandages on his cheek. "Wow, you look...average," he chuckles and scratches his head. "Where'd you get those marks? I leave you alone and you come back with those?"

"Ah, well, even though I don't have my bike, I still have to do my job."

 _You don't have to..._

"Well, hopefully nothing happens today, especially since you have no armor on," she checks her purse sighing in relief, prepared with two vials just in case.

"Um," he gestures the once broken arm towards her, "Thanks, I would hate to postpone myself for a broken arm again."

"Again?" she rolled her eyes remembering how he invites trouble to himself. "Look, if you ever get in a pickle, or something, just call me."

"No way! Those tears cost a fortune right?"

"Oh don't be modest! You get a friend discount, how's that sound?"

"Friend?" he lets out a casual laugh, and [Name] curses herself for blushing at it. "All right, friend discount," they shook on it. His bare hand felt warm compared to Genos' metallic hand, but it failed to make her face driven with warmth.


	5. Ch 4 part 2 (Creeper Ninja)

Luckily, the weather seemed to be agreeable with the sun beating down at the right temperature, although since winter approaches, it has become chillier in the evenings. The two stop at a popular bookstore and separate into different aisles since it catered to anime/manga merchandise and plushies. She traced her finger along the spines of manga that she could find online, tutorials she can find online, ecchi pillow cases, a book about cybo- She picks it out from the rest, immediately flipping through it. She paused at images of the parts detached containing a long description of how they function when pieced together. There is a side by side comparison of how a cyborg can externally look like a human, and the inside with all the complicated mechanics. As much as she would like to know of Genos inside and out, she places the book back knowing there is no way she would be able to catch up.

She jumps hearing a low chuckle escape from a shady character beside her. A long sleeved black shirt, cargo shorts, running shoes, and a katana sheath he doesn't even bother to hide. She wonders if this is the same creeper ninja she encountered with Rider in the beginning, but that smile, he definitely shot over the creeper level. He faced the adult section, so she slowly side steps away, but when she blinked, she felt his breath send a shiver down her spine, "You." It was as if they teleported out from the bookstore and into some sort of dank alleyway. She felt her wrists clutched behind her back as his lips close in next to her ear. The sharp blade is held at her neck, shining in the sunlight, "You're [Name], right? Handling an S-Class hero would be too bothersome, so I guess I can settle for a C-Class."

"Too close for comfort," she choked feeling his black hair tickle her cheek and his chin rest on her shoulder. Seeing that he stood making a suspicious grin at the adult section of the bookstore, her mind ran to places she wished she could avoid.

"Are you and that caped baldy acquainted?"

"Saitama? Yea-"

"[Name]! There you are!" she isn't surprised to see Rider at the end of the alley.

She recognizes the street where he entered from, taking a look around, "Did you just go to the alley right next to the bookstore?"

"...Hmph," for a split second she felt her wrists freed and then held once more as he threw exploding shuriken towards Rider. "What a nuisance."

The smokes cleared revealing a figure gracefully stroking his mustache between two fingers and a fencing sword twirling in his right hand. Rider stared in awe from behind, seeing A-Class hero, rank 28, Spring Mustache take his stance. His black hair is brushed to the left side, and his face contained no sweat droplets although he stood under the sun in a dark green suit. "That's no way to treat a lovely young lady. With the S-Class heroes occupied, I'm not surprised you chose this opportunity to prey."

"I don't have time for this," although Spring Mustache's sword slashed at every part of the building he could not outmatch the speed. [Name] felt in a daze, focusing on what she can catch as her captor returned his katana to envelope both arms around her, keeping her in place as he moved with incredible speed. "How does it feel?" he talked through his smirk edging to the roof, bouncing off the collapsing walls. "Moving at the speed of light with," he gave a dramatic pause while advancing to another building's rooftop, "Speed-o'-Sound Sonic?"

"Honestly," she wiggles uncomfortably seeing her bust pushed up by his arm, holding her close to his chest, "It feels awfully violating."

...

[Name] winces feeling Sonic's sharp blade slide through her wrist. He nods to the skin reattaching itself leaving no scars or trace, "Amazing, your regeneration is faster than the others."

"Others?" the ride from the city to the forest was literally a blur. So far the only thing she trusts her kidnapper in being honest about is his speed. Well, that's all he has been bragging about giving no whereabouts information why he plucked her from the streets. She took one step back, but in an instant he is already there with a kunai at her neck. "I thought this had something to do with Saitama."

"I wish," he huffed and directed her to move forward as he locked her wrists again. "You don't know how much satisfaction it would give me to knock that man down...but I have no time for that. I'm just making a delivery, and you're the package."

"God, everything you say is creepy."

The sun causes her eyes to flutter as she stared ahead at dry land, rubble. A metal door covered in soot and fingerprints is flung open by Sonic revealing a hidden staircase. It had a rank smell and she soon saw why, the walls are covered with dried blood and the lights flickered ominously. There are no doors, just a long bloody corridor, she gulps when she finally sees a door with green light leaking from the windows.

"Prepare for the worst," he whispered shoving her through into foreign arms.


	6. Ch 5 (Hello Again)

She is well accustomed with the smell of latex as the gloved hands held her wrists and covered her mouth. Although she kicked like a bull the multiple palms dragged and pinned her shoulders to a cold surface where she felt her wrists and ankles strapped with leathery material. Facing up she can see the gleaming of glasses with a lock of dark green hair lopping over the left side of their face. Dressed in white with number, looking the same. Something bubbled in various corners.

"The fuck?"

"Welcome..." he wore no gloves as his cold fingers held her face down as he loomed over her. "To Dr. Genus' House of Evolution." The table sits up at an angle to purposely give [Name] a view of what kind of situation she fell in.

Computer screens varying in size lit up the room. The largest she directly faced and gasps when five photos of different individuals popped up. An red X appearing over each of their faces until the last one, hers.

"Do you know what makes you all the same?" random videos are opened revealing the invididuals recovering from different situations. Stabbed from a daylight robbery, crushed from a car collision, whatever the injury, she saw her ability firsthand. "And, what makes you different?" Mercilessly he picks a switchblade out and runs the tip through her throat. Her fists clench and her teeth grits as she gasps tasting blood and air. "Your regeneration is incredibly quick, just in seconds your skin, veins, sewed themselves together." He turns the table to another view, blood stained white sheets over twitching bodies made her want to vomit. Instead she bit her lip as one sheet is lifted.

A hole about five inches wide through the young man's torso is still repairing itself as his head droops to the side. The next is an middle aged woman with raspy breathing as her throat is nearly cut all the way. [Name] shut her eyes and thrashed her head against the table grunting furiously, "Fuck, fuck."

"You have healing tears. However, when we went to pick you up at your city. We had to circle around, picking up flukes with healing abilities" he wore a lab coat to distinguish himself from the others and his number read 01. "Once we saw you on the hero registry, it was easy. With the videos people are posting nowadays," there she was shooting herself in the head with the gun the day she became a C-Class. "Dr. Genus' dream was to create new species, improve human evolution. He was defiled by that damn man," a picture of Saitama picking his nose shoots on the screen. "Our years of research gone, our subjects killed, some of us, clones, couldn't stand, couldn't believe of THIS," he spreads his arms probably emphasizing the facility. "Is going to waste," the bubbling she heard earlier is revealed, different monsters floating in test tubes. Organs and torn flesh floating around their ripped bodies. "With your cells, we will release hell once more."

...

"Who are you again?"

The monster bared his teeth and stretched his claws, his red eyes beaming for revenge as he roared, "I'm Beast King!" He placed a paw to his furry chest, "I thought I was dead. In an instant, I remember, you killed me, how humiliating." He gives a hearty laugh feeling flames released by Genos singe his fur and leave him with third degree burns. However, his skin bubbled and returned to it's original state as new strands cover it, "Oh, don't worry, we brought back a worthy opponent for you."

Genos and Saitama twinge at nostalgic buzzing that brought the two together from the very beginning. "Ah!" she chimes, stretching her figure out, "It feels so good to be-HUH," spotting the blonde made her face twist into an ugly form as she releases a distasteful laugh. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds again."

"Sensei," Genos prepares himself, "These are the same monsters from Genus' House of Evolution."

"What?" Saitama avoids a slash, "I thought we took care of them long ago. And, the doctor stopped-" he lands a punch against the charging paw, but is annoyed when the bones and flesh search for each other and link. "What the-?"

Genos and mosquito girl face off once more. Her claws attempting to tear his arms off, but he shoots a blast of fire to separate them, "How?!"

"Does it matter when you're about to DIE?!" she charges aiming for the head she was unable to slice off, but backs away when a muscular man dressed in blue and white stripes pounces out of nowhere.

"Puri-Puri Prisoner at your service, Genos-kun," Bang and a few more S-Class heroes appear from behind.

"What?"

A tap on his neck is by Bang, "Old enemies have been spreading across the city. We have Child Emperor tracking Dr. Genus and his location right now. It must be his doing."

"Oh? I know this shtick," huffs Tanktop Master, rank 14,"It's the same as that alien we fought a while back," he cracks his knuckles.

The sound of his metal bat tapped against his foot, Metal Bat, rank 15, "So what's the deal? Find the marble again?"

They all jump back as Saitama's foe performed his powerful lion slash meteor shower. Buildings and houses collapse even though they didn't come in direct contact with his claws. "No, they have the same ability as [Name]." He watches mosquitoes gather out of nowhere and form shoot down towards them, "Incinerate."

"The C-Class?" Metal Bat blinks as the ashes fell above. "Mumen Rider gave in a report that she was kidnapped."

"That's why we were searching for her today," Genos dodges another strike from mosquito girl. "She may regenerate fast, but she still suffered the consequences of blood loss," he watches Saitama perform consecutive punches on Beast King, but to no avail, he is able to form himself once more.

"DAMMIT, YOU'RE LIKE THAT DAMN MOSQUITO!"

"So we just gotta make them bleed?" Tanktop Master smirks, "Easy enough."

...

"Oh sure, they'll never find us with big, cranky bug guy guarding the entrance," sarcastically groaned [Name]. She already had a knife struck through her palm from her last sassy remark, but is still in disbelief the scientists have revived a terrifying monster, Carnage Kabuto, that even they shivered towards. "God," the clones have spread out. Detaining Carnage Kabuto at the surface, performing research in other areas, or watching the screen where the S-Class heroes battled with two of their strongest monsters.

"What's going on?" one of them muttered causing another to ask the same question one by one. Panic spread quickly seeing Beast King start weakening, 01 rushes to [Name]. She smirks, her eyes half-lidded, she felt like laughing, but her throat is parched, "What's going on?"

"A setback is that when I lose blood, it's regained naturally," she wonders if her sanity is being lost slowly after spending the whole night in agonizing pain. Then again, maybe it's because she hasn't had her usual coffee as she grinned wider, "Well, setback for me, awesome advantage for them."

He cursed and bit his thumb, "Damn, maybe we should send Carnage Kabuto..." everyone around him rejected the idea. "No, you're right, we'll just use our latest experiment...come," he motions the clones away from the screens and out the door. "Don't get any smart ideas while we're gone..."

"Mmhmm," she used her left hand to wave them away. As the footsteps receded and the chatter left the room her right hand wiggled for the knife handle. She huffed as her palm pressed against the hilt.

"Wow, seeing the S-Class heroes in action feels surreal," the man beside her spoke, his eyes glued to the screen.

"If they did a better job we wouldn't be in this damn situation," her throat is nearly healed, but her voice is still scratchy and filled with despite.

"How's the other two?" she groans as she tried her best to twist the knife handle towards the straps holding her wrist down.

"Dead."

"They were hear before us," there's the sorrow in her voice, "All of us regenerate slowly, especially to deep wounds. A scratch no fucking problem. I think Mr. HooHaa and his team of hoohaas accidentally killed them in the process of research."

"How are your wounds, both of you?" asked [Name] feeling the pressure around her wrist loosen.

"Almost there sweetheart."

"I'm healed up," says the young man, "Man, this was my last good uniform."

"Great," she begins to recklessly attack the other straps that restrained her body. "Whoa," as soon as her feet touched the floor, she felt like collapsing. "Come on," she leaned over the boy and freed his arms, "Can you get your own legs?" He nods, with a face of hope, and she starts on the woman who used her free hand to cover her throat. "All righty," she dances the knife handle in her fingers, "Those bitches are gonna pay for striving me from coffee." The ground rumbled and all three fell on their knees.

"We can't go anywhere, don't you remember, Kabuto is at the entrance!" reminded the boy.

"What now, genius?"

"Uh..." [Name] turns her head to the screen seeing the heroes are experiencing the same earthquake.

...

Everyone watched the mosquito and lion mutant bleed out and began to question the rumbling. "What the hell?"

"Genos-kun," Puri Prisoner doesn't seem affected as he rushes to Genos' side after answering a call. "Dr. Genus doesn't have a clue what is happening either. He left all his technology and research back in the-"

"Lab," Genos nods at Saitama who had the satisfaction of pummeling the lion to a pulp. As they were about to take a running start the road shifted and find themselves jumping off a slippery surface that popped through.

...

"Ugh," the three of them blindly maneuver in the halls towards blinding light that led out to a large white tiled room. [Name] was the only one admiring the size of the room as the other two ran to a large hole that revealed the sky and trees. "Wow," she begins to catch up hearing the clones rush down the corridor. The woman squeezed her hand as the boy embraced her and sobbed while they stepped outside the facility.

A rumble is heard nearby, peaking her curiosity, "C'mon [Name]! It's probably Kabuto, we'll just take this way."

She heard familiar whirring as the sky is filled with smoke, "No," she tossed the knife at him and headed in the opposite direction. Climbing up rocks to reach the top, scraping herself as she hurriedly scaled to the top. The first thing she saw was unpleasant and relieving at the same time as she stared at a red rubber glove digging into the yellow jumpsuit for an itch on his buttocks. "...Saitama."

"Whoa!"


	7. Ch 6 (Smile)

"Hey, you're not the one I want to fight," chuckled Kabuto as Genos' blows are unable to crack his armor. "They didn't regenerate me for you," his wide hand threw Genos on the ground, sending him bouncing miles away. "You," he growled at Saitama who helped [Name] up from the edge. "They may have restricted me from using carnage mode," he drives a fist through the ground, "But I'm stronger than before." He continued to ooze with the same confidence.

Saitama kept [Name] close as rubble flew around them. Genos charges out of the woods to land a punch on Kabuto's cheek, "Glad you're safe [Name]."

She can see a side of his face cracking, but before she can respond he throws himself back into action. Saitama has an excited look on his face watching Genos take on Kabuto. He unhooks his white cape and wraps it around [Name], "What?"

"Have you seen yourself?" she looks down seeing her jeans have been scuffed and her shirt in shreds. Her black bra peeked out, there really is no hope in repairing the shirt as it drooped over her shoulders. "Well, if you don't mind being exposed," he is about to pull the cape away, but she snatches it. A shadow is cast over them, Kabuto's fist hung over and opened. [Name] and Saitama step around to avoid the falling pieces of metal, when she distinguished what it once was she dove in to capture what kept together. Genos' head connected with large wires around a glowing blue orb labeled "core," she whimpers, but bit her lip and dodges Kabuto's fist from squashing them.

She fell over the edge she had spent so long overcoming and rolled into the forest below with Genos tucked in her stomach. She scoots against a tree, breathing and feeling the heat of the core spread across her lap. She can feel tiny sparks hit her bare skin, but paid no mind, her hand rests on his hair while she pants. She wonders if he can still muster to speak. "[Name]..." she lifts his head, resting her left thumb on his cheek and her right underneath, "I can still fight...I can self destruct if you toss-"

The slap resonated through the woods.

He grimaces after being struck in his condition and has no choice but to look [Name] straight in the eye. "Snap out of it, Genos," she spoke coldly and laid his head back on her lap and hers against the tree. "Admit it, you've reached your limit," she strokes his hair, "And that's fine." He stays silent and that's okay too, she flinches feeling something warm leak against the hand she placed on his cheek. She stares down seeing black liquid flowing from Genos' eyes and smudged her skin and jeans. He was always so stoic, calm and cool, her heart softened seeing his face stained with oil. A rare sight. "...It's fine."

...

"To think you would come back in such a state," contemplated Dr. Kuseno as he moved around the room searching for parts to restore Genos.

He laid on the operating table his head turned to [Name]. Her face is buried in her arms as she knocked out right after placing him down at Dr. Kuseno's lab, Saitama's cape clung on her shoulders. The doctor comes back, sets his tools at the corner and reaches out to awake and drag her away from the table. "Come my de-"

"No wait."

He is surprised, but doesn't question the tender expression Genos held with his golden eyes gazing on [Name]. "...All right," the doctor tucks the cape securely under her arms and continues work on Genos. "The only good side of this is that I get to install upgrades...must have been a really whupping today, hm?" he looks up, waiting for his usually chatty companion to run his mouth, but instead sees that he has closed his eyes. He sighs and nods his head, never thinking there would be a time Genos take a moment to relax and save his stories. It's a shame...because he knew he is missing out on a good one.

[Name] shivered, fluttering her lids to see her body wrapped in the white cape, and then glancing up to him, "Genos? You're..." she can hardly make out the details of his face, but can see his golden eyes blink at her. It's pitch black tonight.

"How do you feel?"

"Mm..." she wiggles her arms, but they are trapped by the makeshift blanket, "...Like a burrito."

Her eyes shoot open again, but this time she is more alert. Light is peeking out from the curtains of her balcony door and she flails her arms feeling the familiar softness of her futon. She brings her hands to view, they look and feel grimy having mixed with dirt, oil and blood from yesterday's event. The first thought that ran through her mind is a bath.

After taking a soothing long hot bath she stepped in the kitchen checking the fridge for coffee grounds. To her dismay, she ran out, and had to settle with a glass of water. She also no longer had any clothes she could wear, they were either torn or tossed in the trash. Genos' hoodie that she never returned sat in the corner, folded, so she tugged it over. It felt out of place as she slid the balcony door open and walked barefoot outside, letting the cool morning air hit her skin. "Good morn-" he isn't even at the other side, so she slumps over the edge groggily. "Damn, to think this city was getting in better shape," whatever that thing the clones released yesterday tore through the nearby roads. Homes not so far away have been cleanly sliced and destroyed. She gulps the water down, tosses the cape over her arm and knocks on Saitama's door.

"Oh, good morning [Name]," greets Genos, but the moment he cracked the door open she burst through to give him a hug. The cloth of his tank top is pressed against her cheek, and she could feel his compact chest.

"Are you okay?" she pulls away, seeing that everything is repaired and his face returned to it's usual resigned look.

"Yes, I must thank you for carrying me to Dr. Kuseno, and...for facing the reality that..." she can see him clench his fists and avert his eyes. "...I really am not strong en-" he is startled seeing her hand reach above to pat his hair. She stood on her tiptoes.

"It's fine, sorry I'm not sorry for slapping you," she skips into the room and trips over a sleeping Saitama. She turns to face the ceiling, her legs resting on Saitama's side, who did not seem to be disturbed and continued to snore.

Genos tilts over, offering a hand, "All the clones have been subdued, the lab destroyed completely, monster subjects eliminated-" he notices her attire, seeing that his hoodie could fit as a short dress on her. A really short dress. She catches him looking and lifts up the top, revealing that she is indeed wearing shorts and snorts at his teenager-like reaction.

...

Saitama and [Name] both glare at the attention Genos received no matter where they turned in the mall. They waited impatiently, watching a few women take his picture, asking for his signature and what not. She jumps back feeling a pat on her shoulder and seeing boys around her age wanting a picture with her. Now Genos had his eyes on her and Saitama searching for a corner to sit.

"Oh, is that [Name]?" one of the women spoke up as her friend flipped through the pictures.

"Yes."

"Anything special happen between you two yet?" he does not pay attention to the seductive tone she placed on "special."

He thinks about the way [Name] comforted him in the forest yesterday, how he lost himself, let his pride get the best of him again, "...Yes."

The ladies gasp, but his eyes remain on the boy who summoned the courage to place a hand around [Name]'s shoulder. "H-How did it feel?"

"Overwhelming...I cried."

"What about her?"

"She comforted me the whole way through."

[Name] waves off her fans and wonders why Genos' are screaming louder than usual. She shrugs, trying to soothe her jealousy as she takes a seat next to Saitama. "What do you two have that I don't have?"

"For starters...hair," they verbally bash each other until Genos completes the trio and offers lunch.

Although she wore brand new jeans and a plain blue shirt she refused to take off Genos' tank top hoodie. Not that he minds, the only thing that bothered him is their seating arrangement as they entered the rotary sushi restaurant. She took the first seat, and then Saitama, if no one sat at her left side that would have been his place. The plate stack began to grow to a ridiculous amount, probably because he is the one who offered to pay. As they stood in line Saitama notices the couple before them receiving a discount. A sign beside the cashier states there's a 30% discount for couples since it is the Valentine's weekend. He nudges Genos, but doesn't seem to follow what he is suggesting, so he gestures to [Name]. She gives him a glare, so in desperation he takes her hand, but she slips it out of his grip and hooks onto Genos' arm.

She retains a smile that is made out of embarrassment and awkwardness as they approach the cashier. Genos sees the sign, now understanding the situation and straightens his back. Based on her bashful manner, the cashier does not hesitate to include the discount.

"I forgot Valentine's Day is close by," [Name] begins to take notice of the red and pink decorations surrounding the street as they stroll back to the apartments. Well, obviously she has been occupied, it makes sense for the holiday to pass her mind, especially, since she never made a big deal of it from the start.

"Mmhm," Saitama still held a grudge over her refusing to fake date him. At both of their doors laid unopened boxes, [Name] scrunches her nose seeing that there are three addressed to Genos and one for her.

She unlocks her door since there is more space, and pauses hearing the familiar sound of a bike. She sat at the top of the stairs, hearing his pants grow louder. "Hey, Mu-" she lets out a surprised cry as he collapses on top. Genos runs out and does not like when he sees Mumen Rider embracing [Name].

He tosses his helmet and goggles off to reveal tears running down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry." In his hand jingled the bag she has long forgotten, "I heard...from the news, what they have done in that lab. If only I-" he places a hand underneath his glasses to cover his sobbing.

Awkwardly, she pats him on the back and Genos waits at the doorway.

Chocolates in bags and boxes along with letters scatter on [Name]'s futon. Carnation and roses piled the top of hers and the two men saw her intense reaction. Tears dripped along her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to retrieve vials as she sees the notes attached to the stems. Cheering her on, thanking her. She stood up to take a moment and find empty vials. "DAMN, FORGOT TO BUY COFFEE!" she rages in the kitchen.

Genos notes it is the second time he has seen her cry. He stares at a box of chocolate with a fan's note attached scribbling the usual, but doesn't receive the same immense feeling. When she returns to her seat he watches her open and take a second to skim every note, smiling softly at every flower and gift. Saitama fell into a chocolate coma.

His snoring, the crinkling sound of plastic and paper and [Name]'s munching filled the room.

"[Name], do you think I'm..." she pauses with a cookie protruding from her lips, "...still human?"

The cookie pops out of her mouth, "What makes you say that? I mean, you have a sense of justice, even though you're so..." she glances at his face, his...handsome face. "C-Cool! Yeah! Cool!"

"When you cry it was because of others' influence. When Mumen Rider cried it was because of his extreme worry over you. When I cried it was because I lost a sense in my pride..."

She stuffs a hand in one of his boxes and plops chocolates on his lap, "You _cried._ That's enough to make you feel human right? Or categorize yourself as human. It's not like you were a cyborg in the beginning," she picks a rose off and tosses it jokingly at him, posing fabulously. He catches it, "Maybe you should smile more often?"

Genos stares at the rose, twisting the stem between his fingers and she watches his mouth that is usually a straight line, form a curve. The crease his brows held vanished and a fluffy atmosphere broke out from his natural looking smile. [Name] feels the fan girl she has trapped in the depth of her mind break out cheering, "OH YES." With the little self-control she still had, she clamped her mouth shut, and then laughed, "Oh man, n-never mind!"

"Hm?" he ponders wondering what he has done wrong.

Really, nothing is wrong.

[Name] just couldn't bring herself to tell him so.

She would rather have his stern lips plastered on whether he is battling monsters or around his admirers.

She would rather keep that moment for herself, allowing no one else to get a peek.

Her inner fan girl approves.


	8. Ch 7 (Fluff)

[Name] laid out all the shirts that bore holes. "I sense a pattern here," says Saitama seeing that there are torn openings around her stomach area. "Maybe just go nude?" he turns back to his video game.

Genos' head perks up from his notebook as [Name] actually ponders the idea, "Maybe I should wear armor..." She browsed through the hero database taking note of their attire and list of abilities.

"So...going for the nude idea?" she looks up from her laptop seeing that he is referring to the women's outfits in his video game. Their breasts denied physics as they jiggled to and fro.

She rolls her eyes, "I'll...think about it." She pauses at S-Class, Rank 8 hero, Zombieman, "Regeneration..." She didn't tell the two, but she received an interesting offer that required her to track back to HQ.

...

"What is this?" S-Class hero, Rank 8, Zombieman, hovered over [Name] with an annoyed gaze. The smell of nicotine made her nose crunch as the tall man towered over her wielding a black desert eagle, "You're [Name], right?"

She doesn't respond as he clicked the pistol and pressed it against her forehead. "Hey, play nice," says a passing security guard as [Name] presses a switchblade against Zombieman's neck. Blood flies as the knife slit through his pale skin and a bullet ran through her head. Their eyes are locked as their bodies did the job.

"Hmph," he packs the gun in his coat and they turn towards the familiar faces of the staff she faced about a month ago. "So why call me over?" her eyebrow twitches in irritation. She held her sassy remarks by gnawing at her tongue, knowing she would only be feeding his attitude. Everyone who stood around or sat in front of them could feel the heat of the tension, the silent curses [Name]'s eyes cast with her arms crossed, fingernails clawing at her skin. They begin to discourage this plan as soon as they discussed it and saw rejection spread across the faces of [Name] and Zombieman. "...No," he replied fiercely.

"Ditto."

"...Even if you two can be a powerful duo, and this can raise your class?" she did not budge with their reasoning. "The pay is higher as well," she raises a brow.

[Author's Note: I am basing Zombieman's personality on the "One Punch Man Wiki." Although there isn't a lot to know about him yet, I wanted to tag him along]

...

"Here," Zombieman drops a katana in [Name]'s hands. "Why didn't you accept jumping into the S-Class?" he watches her become amused with the blade, swinging it around. He grabs the blade directly, "Hey."

She lowers it down shrugging, "It seems like a lot of work, plus all I do is regenerate. It's not like I can inflict damage on anyone or anything. I don't know how to handle a..." she looks at his assortment of weapons. "Gun or sword, or whatever," her reflection looks back at her from the curved blade. "I can't immediately place myself in situations I can't handle."

"Why do you think the Hero Association put us together?" she read ahead in his profile before meeting him at HQ. A lone wolf with manners, it's no wonder he was displeased in "babysitting" her, but she did get bumped up to B-Class, although she is starting at the bottom once more. "Come on," he strolls ahead and she flimsily swung the katana around as she caught up with him.

"Where we going?" she asks as he lit a cigar.

"Monster hunting."

It was a grueling day. Instead of giving instructions he literally picked her up by the shirt and threw her into the action. Since she resides in City Z and amde the trip to City A just to meet this man he made use of the distance. Jumping from city to city challenging any villain his hawk eyes can find. Luckily they were low level monsters, but risked losing her limbs to being clawed, scratched at or stabbed. Sometimes he made the first move, showing off his hand to hand combat and use of weaponry. She showed no fear of getting injured, but tried her best to duck and dodge. If he got impatient with the prolonging battle, it was then he would shout commands. Finally, they reached City Z. The sky began fading into a lush orange and yellow as her tolerance ran low, so she turned the opposite direction for home.

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"We're not done," a bullet ran through her chest. There is a pause, and she catches him by surprise when she lunges at him.

"YOU SHOT ME IN THE BOOB YOU DICK!" he is flustered as she grabs the katana that she returned to him moments ago out from its sheath and swung at him angrily. "Who does that?!" her mouth ran as fast as her swings. "I know I have healing powers and what not, but how would you like it if I shot you in your manhood?!" she pins him down, sitting on top of his torso with the katana at his neck, one hand on the handle and the other pressing the edge forward.

"Sorry, sorry!" he's using both hands to make sure the blade doesn't touch his neck. Seeing how badly he has pissed her off he could feel that she is ready to attempt anything to get back at him.

That smirk told him so as she purred, "Where's your gun?"

Coincidentally, Metal Bat and a few A-Class heroes were passing through the area and found that the noise of struggle came from the two of them. Stinger asked around, "Should we help?"

Metal Bat found the sight entertaining, "What did you do?"

"I-"

[Name] did not want him to give any explanation and spurts, "HE SHOT ME IN THE BOOB!" She growled, knowing she can't keep him pinned down with one hand, "Someone quick give me the gun."

"Dude, why'd you shoot her in the boob?" asked Lightning Max.

"I-I didn't mean to!" through his pale complexion his face is dyed red with frustration and humiliation.

"That ain't cool," said Golden Ball as he began scanning Zombieman's coat for the gun.

Spring Mustache fiddled with his bow, "Well, might as well give the lady what she wants."

Zombieman growled at Metal Bat for sliding the gun out of his coat and nudging it at her shoulder. As soon as [Name] removed her hand from the blade to grasp the desert eagle he took off running.

...

"Hey, what do you want? Go home," [Name] ignored Saitama and pushed her way inside, dragging her body to the front of the television and plopping right then and there.

"Where's Genos?" she groaned. As soon as the adrenaline from her anger left she felt the weight of her aching figure drag her down.

Saitama sighs and sits beside her to continue watching whatever is on, "Grocery store."

"You do anything today?"

"No."

"I shot a man in the butt."

"...Okay."

She flips over, staring up. His ceiling is the same as hers, although there are obvious patches. Seeing how Saitama attracts the inevitable the same way she does, she can believe the roof has gone through repairs. She faced away the television, his butt is near her head, "Don't fart, okay?" He lets out a lazy response as he switches to a video game and she browses her phone to check the ranking. However, she can't find her name, but one stuck out in particular that made her want to chuck her phone. "...Zombiegirl?" she cursed the people in charge of names, "What's for dinner?"

"Who said you're eating here?" she glances at the screen, watching him lose.

"If I help you defeat this baddie I get to stay," she grins as his character falls and the words "You died" taunt him in red.

"...Okay," he pushes a controller in front of her.

"Gimme."

"It's takoyaki."

Although there is now a whole in her sports bra and shirt, not to mention her bare legs and arms covered in dirt she and Saitama spent the next hour defeating boss fights and exploring dungeons. Her brain wandered around things she gave thought to earlier in the day: notable clothing, being acquainted with the S-Class Zombieman, jumping up to B-Class. The more she thought about it all at once the more overwhelmed she felt, so she shoves it aside and proceeds back to the game. She wonders what is taking the handsome cyborg long to get back.

"So when you and Genos get together can you move him out of my apartment?"

"What?!" she pauses the game, but he resumes it.

"Yeah, I don't mind if you two get together, just take the hanky panky elsewhere," she glares at him as he nonchalantly continued clicking the buttons. She just spun her character around as he attempted fighting a boss on his own. "Doesn't take that much thought, you know? It's that obvious, especially if I'm able to see it. Should be like...kiss kiss fall in love, or what not." When his health bar went dangerously low he paused the game, "That was close..."

"...You're right," she jumps her character back into action, healing Saitama's as well as attacking the boss.

Saitama smiles, "Good luck." The grin wasn't for getting the fact through her usual stubborn head, but for being one step closer to having his apartment back to himself. "You should like do it at dinner."

"No way that's too soon."

They take a few seconds to silently triumph over defeating the enemy, "You know in the fan fictions I've read, you two hook up super quickly."

"...You read fan fictions about me and Genos?" another question that popped in her head was "There are fan fictions about me and Genos?"

"...I'm a very bored man."


	9. Ch 8 (More Fluff)

_After a day of performing heroic duties, [Name] and Genos stood at the edge of a bridge, looking down at the ocean water that sparkled from the starry sky. Genos claimed that he would wait no longer as he nosebleeds at the way her body stood out from the dark (Oh how ecchi!). She also noticed something different as it seemed he sparkled along with the stars (Kawaii sparkles XD). She faced him wondering if something was wrong as she stared at the sugoi man O_O. He is so handsomu (Me: OMG NOSEBLOOD)_

 _Sparkle sparkle._

 _"Genos-kun," whispered [Name] as she blushed he cups a hand on her cheek and she blushed. Her eyes shimmering as his glossy lips inched closer to hers. Her face is flushed with pure red as they finally meet, embracing each other._

 _"[Name]-chan," he softly purred as he pulls her into an embracing hug. She can feel his (heart?) through his metal chest, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _She stared into his golden orbs that were filled with a burning passion as she bit her lip, holding back her magical tears and said, "Yes."_

"Saitama, what the fuck did you just make me read?" asks [Name] as she scrolled all the way to the bottom of the fan fiction. It's the fifth fictional story he had made her read to pass the waiting time for dinner and she is about done. Genos is unaware what the two are talking about as he prepared takoyaki in the kitchen. From the view of the living room all he saw is Saitama and [Name] browsing the internet on her laptop. Although he knows Saitama and [Name] identify themselves as friends he doesn't quite understand why he gripes to himself about his sensei being close to her now.

It's the first time in a week for [Name] to connect with the duo after becoming a B-Class. Especially, since she has been continuing her training with Bang and partnering with Zombieman. He only had glimpses of her drinking coffee at the balcony, and would keep an ear out each time she returned home. Although he has also occupied himself; training with sensei and arresting villains and monsters. The city has become quiet of crime for the time being. It felt off without her, and strangely resumed to feel off even if she sat right in front of him. From the fan fiction he has read he found it confusing how they portrayed him as shy, or a romantic whisking her away with his actions and words, building up to the PASSIONATE FINALE.

However, so far he has performed nothing close to what is written. Yet, he and Saitama have a plan.

"That one was new, I didn't know," Saitama took the device from her lap onto his and began searching for the previous stories he has read. "Isn't it weird how I'm not in any of them?"

"You would probably ruin the moment," she joked not wanting to state the truth that he is still low in popularity. She could smell the batter as well as Genos mixing it, the fork cluttering against the glass bowl. She didn't get the promised takoyaki last week due to Saitama not having the right grill pan. However, the good side was that they progressed quickly through his game.

"Saitama, you can't just blurt it out," she rolled her eyes seeing that he clicked on another story.

"Well then, get creative." [Name] slurped up drool, hiding embarrassment when she saw Genos peek at her, or was it at Saitama?

"Ah, sensei, I forgot the octopus!" announced Genos all of a sudden.

Saitama put his serious face on and stood up, "What?! We can't have takoyaki without octopus, what is the point then?! We can't have fried octopus balls without the octopus! IT WILL JUST BE FRIED BALLS!" [Name] jerked her head to and fro between the two yelling.

Genos whips off his apron, "I understand. I will go fetch it at the store right away!"

"Quick, [Name]! He might need help!" Saitama pulls her by the arm and pushed her towards Genos who picked her up bridal style. "The future of this dinner depends on you to remind Genos!"

"Wait! W-Whoa!" she is driven with panic seeing that the cyborg is not walking towards the door, but the balcony. "What's going on?" she grabbed Saitama's hoodie, but is pulled away along with Genos.

She couldn't make out the words he mouthed, but he meant to say, "Getting creative."

Although she knew she is safe in Genos' arms, she continued to let out a scream as he hops off the edge and dropped to the ground. She quivered, squeezing his neck unconsciously and then jabbing his cheek with a finger as he began walking towards the store, "What the hell?!" He didn't react to her poking, so she kept on going until he spoke.

"...how are you?" same husky voice she has missed, driving her to resort back to acting like an anxious teen.

"I'm...fine?" he set her down and they stroll down the empty street where houses are still in shambles. "It's been a while, huh?" their hands bumped into each other accidentally as she strides close to his side. Instead of pulling her hands back she playfully slips hers under his to bring up to her face and feel the new design. "How about you?"

"I'm..." Genos tried to not reach for his notebook that sat in the back pocket of his jeans. It contained tips that various sites, Saitama and Puri Puri Prisoner have given to him as well as the different type of situations that can arise based off of all the fan fiction he skimmed through. However, he wonders if he acts the same way as the "Genos" in the fictional works maybe [Name] will have the same reactions. "Fine, now that you're here," she freezes in her spot and turns to him. He hides a blush, removing his hand from her clutch, thinking that was out of the picture, he really isn't the romantic depicted in the stories. "...Never mind."

...

"Hey," Zombieman sat fearlessly on the edge of [Name]'s balcony. Definitely not her normal morning view, and she did not like it, at all. Especially, when he huffed his chemical filled smoke in her coffee. She shut the door. "Hey!" he jerks his head to Genos' charging his mechanical hand. "Oh, rank 14, Demon Cyborg?"

"Zombieman?" [Name] takes a peek outside and they exchange a casual wave, approaching each other, ignoring Zombieman's presence. "Good morning [Name], how was your sleep?"

"Good, did you get any sleep?"

"No, I...spent the night doing research..." Saitama would not let Genos' failure go without an actual lecture.

"Hey," Zombieman laid right in front of [Name]'s grimacing face on the edge.

He is about to take another puff of his cigar, but she snatches it out of his mouth, "...What?"

She threatens to drop it over, but he pulled another one out of his coat, "Training." She squinted at him and he pinches her cheek receiving a frown from not only her, but Genos. "I'm joking, I have to go do something out of City Z, take the week off," now Genos felt nonexistent as he watched the two of them exchange a casual conversation. He is a bit astonished how well their relationship seem although [Name] loved to gripe about Zombieman, plus they only met in a week. He watches the man mimic a gun with his fingers, press it against her forehead and pretend to shoot before he hopped off the balcony.

"Genos?" her fingers tapped her empty mug, "Since we haven't really...um. You wanna, if you want, and if you're not busy." Her heart beat frantically even though she would practice in front of her mirror, grimacing at the faces she would naturally make. "Ya know, hang out?"

"Sure," [Name] blinks, stunned that he responded so quickly. "I'll go wake sen-"

"N-No!" she reached her hand out, but wondered what she even expected to get out of it since there is about a three foot gap between them. "Um, just us."

...

Saitama sat in his apartment room for the fifth time. Genos and [Name] have been hitting the days off with dates that began after her training with Bang and ended near the late afternoon. It is a quarter past four, so he is aware they will return soon. His eyes glued on the screen as the only sounds that filled the room is the clicking of his controller and from his television. He hated to admit it, but, "I feel left out." He can hear a chatter muffled outside and keys jingling, "Oh, Genos and [Name] are home." He waits patiently, expecting for his friend to stroll inside and unravel everything that happened on the date. He's glad to have the cyborg to leave him alone once and a while, but the only setback he has experienced is having to listen to every single detail listed. He heard the door open and found himself saying, "Hey Geno-" to no one.

Shock passes his face realizing it wasn't his door that opened. It was hers.

"N-No way," since his controller is wireless he uses his butt to scoot his back against the wall.

"Can I...touch it?" the voice is dampened, but he is definite that is [Name]'s voice.

"Yes," Saitama clenches his controller, sacrificing his character in taking hits during his horror.

A few seconds of silence pass until her voice pipes up once more, "Wow, it's so cool! I've never seen it up close before."

His character falls and the game taunts him with the usual "You Died." He immediately pushed himself off the wall and turned up the volume, "G-Good for them I guess."

In reality, [Name] is just checking out Genos' mechanics in his hands and arms. Her finger traced around the circular rim of his palm where he would usually discharge fire. She knelt in front of him comparing her hand to his as he sat cross legged watching her being amused. Although he felt the pressure from her hands, he can't really...feel. He can only imagine how soft and warm her hands must be as they ran across his fingers or twisted around his arm during their dates. "Does it hurt when your body is...damaged?" she put his other hand up to press her palms against his. He released a small amount of pressure to match with hers.

"No, but I can feel my body malfunction, or beginning to shut down," he presses his thumb against her palms, softly, being cautious in applying too much pressure.

[Name] enjoyed passing the time by asking simple questions that will slowly unwrap Genos' composure. She has been avoiding asking this question, but it felt all right to ponder, "Do you...miss being human?"

"N-" his answer is conflicted as her hands settle on top of his boot. He brushes a thumb on the top of her knuckle, frustrated that her touch is invisible to him. He never regretted having Dr. Kuseno revive him as a cyborg since there is no way turning back. "...No," he remembers the reason and flinched feeling his phone vibrate. He stood up to answer, but still held her hand limply. He tucks the phone back in his pocket stating simply, "I have to go."

"Okay," their goodbyes did not colorful as most couples where they would display their public affection so exuberantly. Kissing or hugging without a care in the world who witnesses them doing so. Anyways, she and Genos lived right next to each other, it's not like they had any trouble seeing the other. She stood up as he began to walk towards the door. However, as his hand is about to slip from her grip she latches on his wrist, tiptoes and pecks his cheek. She can feel her face burn as she stared at their feet, her hand releasing his wrist, "...D-Don't get too hurt okay?!"

...

"Sensei, I'm home," casually reported Genos as Saitama flinches to his entrance as he continued watching an anime on the television.

"O-Oh, welcome home," he stuttered, suddenly remembering what he has heard through the wall.

Genos sat at the coffee table, checking the time on his phone, "She must be asleep by now...sensei! I have good news, [Name] and I have progressed in "intimacy to-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"


	10. Ch 9 (Stumped, Pun Intended)

Since the nights are getting colder it felt relieving for the steam from the freshly cooked ramen to hit [Name]'s face. She felt like a kid swinging her legs, causing the stool to wobble. "Hey, calm down," chuckled Mumen Rider as he placed a hand on the edge to stop her from teetering over. Although she would rather be freeloading with Genos and Saitama on her last free day, he wanted to dedicate one for training. So when Mumen randomly called, it was the next best thing, she could not turn down free ramen.

She looked down at his hand, seeing his fingers are an inch away from her butt. While breaking her chopsticks and staring at him with a straight face she says, "Pervert."

He mutters random words in his fluttered phase and she cackles at him before slurping her noodles. "You know, I thought you were a more conservative person when we first met," she can see his glasses fogging up, and wonders whether it is because of the steam or his red cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I showed my guts to you when we first met," her chopsticks fumble around as she tried grasping a piece of pork.

Mumen pushes his glasses up before stirring his noodles in the broth, "Well, that's exactly why! It's like you didn't feel anything! Even that run in with the car."

"...Well, that was nothing," [Name] would hate to recall her origin back in City X. "You know what, maybe you're right," she cringes remembering the "moody teenager" impression she gave off back in her school and how she carried it over to City Z.

"Does it...hurt?"

"No, it's sort of a long story," she wishes it were as easy as Saitama's three year summary. "I don't wanna depress you with my 'anime-like' back story." Purposely, she noisily scoops a bunch of noodles in her mouth and begins to tear from the heat.

"Eventually, you'll have to share it, right?" he picks at the vegetables. "People are already making up their own theories in their fan fic-"

[Name] stares at Mumen Rider in astonishment as he catches himself revealing his part-time hobby, "...Really?" She rolled her eyes over the awkwardness, "What...do they say?"

Seeing that most of [Name]'s reactions were either a chortle or a face of disbelief proved that none of these theories reached close to her actual story. It only made his curiosity grow, but she would revert back to the "conservative person" he first met a month or two back.

 _"You got a lot of notifications on your phone," they sat on the steps for a while after he returned her bag. "You sure are popu-" he pauses as she reluctantly skims through her alerts in order to clear up her screen. "...Spam?"_

 _"Something like that." The numbers of unread e-mails, messages and missed calls are overwhelming to Mumen. Her face brightens into a kooky grin as she browsed through the missed calls. It was obvious to tell what she was grinning at since his name stood out among random numbers, "Cyborg Prince." Ironically, hearing the name made her nose scrunch since it was concocted by his fans, but she found it a cute nickname._

"Cyborg Prince" blinked on her phone screen as it vibrated against the wooden table. "Hello? No, I'm okay, I'm having dinner with Mumen Rider. Sorry, I should have sent a text," she switches him on speaker and gestures Mumen to listen in.

There really isn't much of Genos that Mumen knows. Well, they share the same experience of getting beat down by Sea King, but all in all, he didn't think Genos was much of a talker. His perspective totally changed when he heard the cyborg's monotone voice run on about every single detail of why he is concerned, bringing up situations that can happen at the hour of the night. [Name] held in her snickers as ten seconds of run on sentences continued until someone yelled an outburst and the call ended abruptly.

"Ha, guess we should get you home, huh?"

...

"Demon threat level: River Monster-" the alarms blared while [Name] strutted across a bridge she took daily to meet Zombieman after training with Bang. "Citizens are advised to stay indoors and to avoid streams and bridges-"

"Well, shit." She took a peek over the edge of the rails and saw bubbles rising to the top and a dark figure inching closer to the surface. "NOPE!" she dashed across the sidewalk as droplets of water splashed around her and a low rumble arose from the creature's throat. Her instinct is to sprint down the nearest corner, but she felt a new kind of sensation rush through her body. A different type of pain she has never felt before. It was odd as she slowly turned her head seeing her right arm claimed by alligator jaws and separate from her body, back into the river. From the glimpse she caught it had a scaly body, but other than that... For the first time, after so long, she dropped down experiencing hell. She has touched her raw flesh before, but at least her limbs were all attached. Her bones have been broken and fractured, but never detached from their joints. When there was a tear in her skin her body immediately connected the wound. However, this is a first.

"Mumen..." her body wobbled as she recalled their conversation the night before, "I feel something..."

For the first time, she blacked out not because of the loss of blood, but to the shock.

 _"Why are you crying?" the wound is fresh, but clean after he accidentally nicked himself while cutting vegetables. However, it was pretty bad for they sat in the waiting room of the hospital to get stitches._

 _"Because daddy got hurt! When the princess gets sad and cries on her boyfriend he usually gets up all fine!" she wished her tears would drop from her eyes like the princess' in the movies. Although he giggled she was dead serious as her eyes began to water. Impatiently, she transferred the tear to her finger and plop right on his hand. She is immediately scolded by her mother who is paused when they witness the torn flesh suddenly connect themselves as the liquid slipped inside._

She hacked at the scent of nicotine.

"Hey."

"Genos?"her mouth felt dry and her vision is a blur, but her nose didn't lie to her. So, she chose to save her breath.

[Name] heard him sigh. Felt her left hand limply laying on her stomach and nothing on the opposite side. Only Zombieman's hand gripping her shoulder, trying to keep his raggedy grey jacket from falling over as he carried her. "You know, when I lose an arm it takes about fifteen minutes to completely heal," it's strangely silent. It felt as if her whole body is trying to adjust her senses once more. "You know how long it's been?" she can hear the alarms blaring from a distance, but they sounded distorted. And then, it rang through her ears and head, shooting pangs. "An hour. So far your skin has fixed itself up around the joint. I don't feel any difference yet. Don't worry, maybe in a day your arm will return. Your body just isn't used to this sort of stress I guess. We'll have to-"

He can feel the sudden spark of life drain as her head inclines back. He lets out an irritated grunt when he heard footsteps approaching. He already knew who it was, "Zombieman, did you also get the call about the River Monster? We faced it before, but because it has the skin of an alligator and so we, S-Class heroes, couldn't defeat it. It also has regenerating powers, so that will be a problem."

"...No, I-" he tucked the coat around her before he faced him. Zombieman pondered about telling the truth, but he knew he shouldn't add [Name] to Genos' responsibility at the time being. "She tuckered herself out training with Bang today. So, I went to drop her off back home," he cursed to himself as he caught sight of droplets of dried blood on the right side of her cheek and neck.

Of course, to his misfortune, that is exactly where Genos is looking as he stretched a hand, "Did she get inju-"

Zombieman takes a step back, giving a sudden irk to Genos. He watches him take a few more for safety, "Look, Demon Cyborg, I wasn't called." He tilts his head over to where the sirens cried, "Don't chastise her. I get it, you two are dating or whatever, but don't put your hero duties before her. Now, scoot." He did not feel like giving a lecture. Genos' hand hovered for a short second before returning to his side. He glared into the cold, grey eyes.

Neither of them flinched when Saitama jumped over the balcony to land next to Genos, "What's up?" He looks back and forth, "Staring contest?" He casually trots over to [Name] and pokes her cheek, "Hey."

"I apologize sensei, I believe I can take this by myself. Please take care of [Name]," Genos walks past them, towards the buildings collapsing ahead. "He's right, I have to put these duties first as an S-Class hero," he takes a peek back as [Name] is transferred into Saitama's arms. "And then," he thought about saying "returning to her open arms" but spurts out, "Her."

"All righty, have fun," Saitama watches his friend leave a trail of smoke and dust as he propels to the city. "WHOA!" Saitama nearly drops [Name] as Zombieman takes his coat back. "A-Arm," the stub pressed against his torso.

"Don't worry, give it a day or less, I'm sure she'll be fine," he lights a cigar and waves off as he heads the opposite way of Genos.

"So I don't gotta take her to a hospital or anything?" he blinks at her, "Good, I didn't wanna go out today anyway."

 _"When do you make these tears, [Name]?"_

 _"When I'm sad," her tiny hands drummed against the table as she stared at the man dressed in white. "Or when I get really hurt or scared!"_

 _"That's only natural, right?" he scribbled on his clipboard._

 _"Yeah!" she bounced in her chair. "Mom told me it's always good to cry."_

 _"Yes, in this case..." he pulls a vial from the pocket of his white coat. It looked like the magic potions from the movies and her eyes lit up seeing it, "Do you think...if we give you these," he places it in her hands. "Instead of wiping them with your sleeve or tissue, you press it against your cheek, and catch your tears?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I never have been hung over, but I bet it feels like this," groans [Name] as she sprawls her arms after waking up, "Oh." Her _arm_ on the floor, accidentally brushing against something firm.

Too lazy to turn her head, she continued to move her knuckle up and down the surface, "Hey, if you're gonna scratch my back do it right."

She jerks her hand back and rolls against the wall, "Great...guess I gotta get rid of this hand too."

"Don't talk like I'm contagious!" barked Saitama. He is propped at his usual place in front of the television, with an arm holding his head up and the other scratching the spot on his back that she had touched. "Watching the news, wanna see?" She is surprised her balance isn't so off as she easily pushed herself to sit up. She is thankful the creature seized an arm rather than a leg, or more. She shivers at the thought of losing her own head, how would that work out?

"An S-Class hero has been battling the monster for nearly two hours, but his efforts don't seem to show any effect," she blinks at the screen. It's the usual newswoman with a live action box in the corner. It enlarges to reveal the alligator and anaconda hybrid slithering through a video, chasing a figure that is too far to identify. However, he is pretty easy to point out as flames burst out, blinding the monster who is then kicked down by those...long legs of his. Admiring him silently as usual made her feel at ease.

"...How did I get here?"

"Oh, some guy with a wide forehead carried you here," he casually scratched his butt. "Genos went ahead to take care of the monster, so if you need anything just yell." She stared at him. He wore his hero suit, but she knew it was only when he is certain to head out and fight baddies, it was never for casual wear. "Wanna watch t.v.?"

"...No, I-" she touched her ripped sleeve, feeling the rough texture of dried blood trail up her neck. "I'm going to wash up first."

She is surprised at how well she can function with one arm. Although it was a hassle tugging her clothes off, washing, drying, and then proceeding to dress up once more, everything is doable. Only a two centimeter growth of her arm from her shoulder has returned. The stub wiggled uselessly for the coffee mug as her left hand grasped the coffee grounds. She shivered at the memory of pain that rushed through her body, and gagged at the sight she momentarily forgotten. She leaned over the edge, but fails to remember there is nothing on the other side and fell straight to the ground once more.

The pent up stress over being unable to properly handle herself alone, the memories from City X catching up to her, in a spur she gave into the pressure. The pressure that has been coated by...

"Genos," she sobbed while flipping onto her back. She heard her door creak open and feet shuffle against the floorboards. The silhouette of a hand stretched out through the blur of her tears. As her vision cleared, she can see the light emitted from the kitchen lamp above reflect from Saitama's head. He thought he made a cool entrance, like an anime protagonist offering a hand to their emotionally broken friend. They stared up at each other, his face containing a serious look with a tiny smirk and hers flushed with mixed feelings and glazed with tears. It did not have any effect on her whatsoever, "...I want Genos!"

"Take what you have right now, dammit!"

 _[Sorry for the delay. I apologize for grammar mistakes and if I update a chapter that was already published it's because I skimmed through and found grammar errors. I like to take my time or else it would go something like this:_

 _"She hacked at the scent of nicotine while Zombieman adjusted *sudden pause* SUMMARY GET SOME DRAMA IN THERE WITH GENOS AND ZOMBIEMAN LIKE DAMN SON DATS YO GIRL" I actually wrote this just to remind myself._

 _We don't want that._

 _Thank you for the positive feedback, I'm glad this story is enjoyable to you readers!_

 _As much as I like to make things fun atmosphere I wanted to add more spice, so it's a change._

 _Sorry if things are sloppy._

 _THANK YOU.]_


	11. Ch 10 (Confession)

[Author's Note: I'm not sure what I came up with, but I hope you enjoy]

"Damn," Genos can feel his face cracking as he took a step back from River Monster as it dove back in a shallow stream. He is feeling proud of himself seeing the monster sway to and fro, snapping its jaws lazily as their movements slowed. It no longer attempted to hide itself, "You're a good opponent," he prepares for a finishing move thinking if he can just aim for the heart maybe that will-

His thoughts are interrupted as he dodges foaming saliva dripping from the muzzle above. He is met with a foul stench that burst from the depths of the creature's stomach. "Why?!" his slithery body begins to convulse, shaking uncontrollably. Because of its 15 meter long body and its gigantic mass, it continued to wreak damage around the bank, destroying a bridge above. Genos recognizes these sudden movements and slid down the muddy hill fearlessly, putting a strong foot down on top of it's jaw. Whoever was foolish enough to stick around in order to witness the battle cheered from afar. However, he did not meet with the atmosphere. Up close and personal, he noticed its eye is nearly as big as his head.

The black, elliptical pupil shook as it focused angrily on the cyborg who demanded in a forbidding tone, "...What did you eat, or should I ask who?" In his moment of anger, he lifts his foot to crush the jaw, but instead is gnashed at. He loses a good portion of his left arm and torso. The creature goes for another bite, but he boots it and falls back along the creek. "Ch, I wanted to go home afterwards..." he stares at the blue sky as a cloud passes overhead. "I wanted to...see her."

...

"It looks like the repairs will be done by tomorrow morning," said Dr. Kuseno as he prepared to take Genos apart.

"Wait," Genos flips his cell out and rapidly dials with his remaining arm. "[Name], are you okay? Are you injured? The monster began having the same reaction like the spider girl that we fought from before. The only way for that to happen was if your blood was ingested, but that would mean...Then again, the monster was huge in size, it would have taken a few hours to digest and reach the stomach..." There is a pause, "I see...your arm, has it regenerated fully?" Dr. Kuseno chuckles to himself as he gathers parts around the room, "The same for me, I believe I will be able to come home in the morning at best. Your regeneration ability is really amazing. I'm...I apologize for not being able to attend to you. I shouldn't have left in such a-" he listens to her side. "...Okay, good night [Name]. Please tell sensei not to worry."

"Sounds like you two have gotten closer."

"Yes, we are currently dating," he stares at the ceiling lights as the machines did their usual routine.

"Oh? Which kind of dating?"

"...There are different kinds?"

"Well, if you don't make it straight forward that you want her to date you and only you, then she might go on dates with other people. Unless there isn't anyone that can run through your mind."

"There are a couple..." he remembers how she and Mumen Rider have hung out in the past, and have recently had dinner together. His mind wanders then to Zombieman and Saitama, but he quickly clips Saitama out of the candidates.

"Then, I suggest jumping to the next step. Really, Genos, you should know these things at your age."

...

To his surprise, [Name] slept in Saitama's apartment cozily in a futon. Her left arm draped lazily over her head as he took a seat in front of her. Saitama slept at the opposite side, facing away. Genos' boots clutter at the entrance, and the floor creaks beneath him as he quietly creeps towards [Name] and took a seat beside her. He wonders if her other arm is completely repaired and is reassured when she rubs her eye using it. "Genos?" she groaned, but made no effort to sit up. Her eyes flutter, but shut tightly as her hand blindly waves around. Hitting the wall, the floor, and then his cheek, she lets out a tiny giggle as her hand brushes against his chin and then the mechanics on his neck. The sudden change of texture did not bother her at all, it just confirmed it is indeed Genos, so she gives into sleep once more.

He wonders if he had a heart, would it beat uncontrollably right now? What sort of sensation is it when kissing her? Is there really any point in keeping this relationship or taking it further? No, there isn't.

There is nothing that can-

His thoughts pause, realizing he unconsciously had twirled his fingers around hers lightly. "...It's fine," he mutters, slightly annoyed with himself.

"Mm..." [Name] shuffles beneath the futon covers, her hands responding to his grip as they returned pressure. Her free hand clasps over his as her forehead presses against his knuckles.

"Is it fine?" he talks lowly to himself, "I wonder, when did I..."

 _Dr. Kuseno let out a soft sigh, dragging his eyes away from the computer screens, nearly finished with Genos' repairs. "I'm sorry, due to my own recklessness, I ended up in an embarrassing state," Dr. Kuseno is about to respond, but realizes he spoke towards [Name]. She still had her head tucked in her arms, breathing softly in her deep sleep. His gaze is relaxed, "I-"_

 _"Genos, why don't you tell her when she wakes up?" He waits for Genos to check the movements in his arm, "...if you want to take a relationship-"_

 _"No," he replied bluntly. "I shouldn't want to."_

 _"But you do?" he can see him pouting silently. "Genos, as long as you two meet on the same page, it should be fine... It gives me ease for someone to be able to penetrate that stubborn head of yours. Don't let your original goals go astray..."_

"Four years ago, a mad cyborg wiped out my entire hometown. I was fifteen years old, still a human being, but miraculously spared. Dr. Stench a scientist..." his ramble began dragging her back into reality. Saitama tossed and turned, and Genos caught himself running on. "...My goal has not changed since then. About thirty-five days ago, I met you, I didn't think much of you, just a companion. A reserved girl...I didn't think my routine would change. Although, it felt off, not greeting you in the morning as usual, your presence being away from home, " [Name] felt his hand squeezing hers. She peered up at him, secretly, as his gaze is away from her. She shut her eyes, "I never intended to...but I was happy, you asked me for a date. Even though I meant to ask first, I settled not doing so, and if you didn't ask me, I wouldn't have pushed further. Mumen Rider, someone like him, would be better for you...someone human," she bites her lip as his voice trailed off. "Maybe someone as great as sensei," if only she could sputter, but held her tongue."But I don't want that. When I was able to experience how it's like to be next to you, to treat you to dinner alone, to talk to you alone... I know it must be selfish of me, but, I have a proposal to ask of you." She flinches, wondering if she had been caught listening this whole time, "Simply, would you be my girlfriend?"

"...Ye-"

"Well, that's how it could go," she clamps her mouth down, feeling her face melt into her pillow. He let go of her hand to tend to the annoying vibration of his cell phone. She can hear him answer the call, tap his boots on the floor, and exit the door.

"...You suck, you both suck," groaned Saitama without turning around. She didn't even want to shoot fire back, she knew she sucked. The pillow absorbed her muffled screams. Heat invaded every inch of her body, shooting straight for her face; her heart beat deliriously that she couldn't even respond to Saitama properly.

"Shut up!" she jumps out of her futon, clutching the pillow tightly, and reaching a free arm out for the door handle. "Ge-" only sunlight hit her face.

.

.

.

A cat crept around the corner.

Cats are mysterious creatures, but one thing is for sure, this kitten is purely pampered. Her amber, curly pigtails are held up by pink lacy ribbons, strutting in her black pumps, but her attire is what made people pause to take a peek. Black and pink stripes flowing down her bell-shaped dress that is fluffed up with white tulle. Up close they would be able to see her hands fitted in white satin gloves with not a wrinkle on them. And, fluffy ears protruding from her hair swerved up and down naturally as she passed through awed expressions. Yes, although her clothing screams for attention, she is, but a lovely face. Tranquil skin, liquid gold eyes, glossy lips, her cat ears twitched gleefully as she snaps her binoculars out. Even though the design is vintage, they are high-tech as they adjusted her view to the window where her target lived, a few miles away. She sighed blissfully at his blonde hair and golden eyes, but hissed at the girl he casually held hands with. She smiled, seeing him exit the apartment.

"Nya. Oh, well, Miu-chan will take care of her in a second, B-Class, [Name]," she huffed, snapping her fingers, and speaking cheerfully in her phone. "Yes, hello, is this Genos-kun?"

 _Knock knock knock._

"Ah, good afternoon, [Name]-chan," she blinks at the muscular man, his built is hardly restricted by his blue and white striped prison uniform. It's the first time she has seen Puri Puri Prisoner closeup, and she is surprised by his formality, "Is Genos-kun with you?"

"Oh, no, he sort of..." she doesn't have a legitimate reason and simply states, "He's not here."

"Oh no..."

"Wh-What? Is he in trouble? He's been out for about an hour, but he hasn't been answering my texts or ca-"

He placed his large hands on her shoulders to ease her; she can see the detail of his mascara and eyeliner as he leaned in, "Calm down, please! It's my fault, it seems I was just a tad late...If you don't mind, will you be able to assist me? There must be time."

"Adventure time?" Saitama pops in, already dressed in his hero suit.

[Name] tried her best to keep up with the two as they scaled on top of buildings. "My pretty boy radar hasn't been picking up anything since I escaped from City J. I heard citizens that are considerably known for their good looks have gone missing in the span of this week. Even heroes such as A-Class, Stinger, has disappeared. I heard the kidnapped boys have been spotted in this area. That's why, I came to City Z, I'm sure Genos-kun is at risk in being the next victim, since he is dangerously handsome."

"He sure is..." she murmured. "How come-" she huffs, "How about-" they jump over a roof, "Handsome Sweet Mask?"

"Oh, she is smart enough to not mess with that gorgeous man," explains Puri Puri. They pause all of a sudden, and Saitama had to grab [Name] by the neck of her shirt in order to keep her from falling forward. "How do you think he is maintaining his status as rank one in A-Class?" Ahead of them is a cafe known for their cute assortment of sweets and tea. "There," Puri Puri points at one of the round tables set outside. Genos obviously did not fit in with the setting as he sat in front of a girl who did, "That must be the culprit." It had to be, a variety of boys stood around the table, acting like a barrier of some sort. And...wearing cat ears?

"...That lolita?" she can feel something twitch inside her when the girl tried to feed Genos a piece of cake.

"Whoa, is there an anime convention nearby?" asks Saitama.

"Ah, so we meet again." The familiar blade nearly pierces through [Name]'s head as she turned to face the voice. Luckily, Saitama had grabbed the sword in time, "Well, what did I expect?"

"Ah, you're that guy!" Saitama snaps his fingers, "Shoot, Seed-on-the-ground...?"

"Ah! Speedo Sonic!"

"SPEED-O'-SOUND SONIC!" he angrily stated and pointed his katana back at [Name]'s direction. "You, are back on my list! This time they paid me to have you dead, with that regeneration ability it will be a problem," he swings the sword for a dramatic effect, "But with my speed, I'll be sure to have you sliced into minced meat!"

The three of them stood up, looking at Sonic, waiting for him to make a move, "So, how are we going to do this?" asks [Name].

"I can't possibly harm a hair on Sonic's cute face," blushed Puri Puri. "You see, I had, and sort of am having a crush on him," he whispered to her, and she now remembers why he is constantly in prison, and how he got his name.

"You're up Sai-" she blinks, seeing Sonic appear all of a sudden a foot away from her, ready to unsheathe his sword and begin the slaughter. And in that second, he is flying over buildings, she can hear steam, realizing it is coming from Saitama's fist. She picks up the dropped sword, claiming it as her weapon for the mean time. It's much lighter than Zombieman's own, and is a straight blade.

A snap is heard.

In a heartbeat the herd of boys jump above them. Puri Puri Prisoner steps up in front of her, and they retaliate, "These are...the missing boys." He takes view of the eye candy approaching him, "This is...heaven."

"Damn," cussed Genos as he struggled to break free of a trap she set on him. A locket that resembled much of a magical girl's own was thrown his way, released pink ribbons, and wrapped around his arms, torso and waist. "Incinerate," the ribbons stayed taut around him and she giggled at his struggle.

"If Miu-chan has to play dirty, Miu-chan will," she sips her tea regularly. She dabs her lips, "Genos-kun, I have taken an interest in otome games...when daddy is off working. Where all the boys are gentlemen, serving me endlessly, telling me they love me! ...But I don't want it to be a game anymore, I want the real thing. I had to try daddy's new invention on a few boys," she points to the cat ears that twitch, emitting a mechanical sound.

"...Mind control," he flinches as she holds out a pair.

"Let's say Miu-chan got addicted, Miu-chan wanted a few more boys. And then Miu-chan thought why not heroes too? After you, Miu-chan is coming after Handsome Sweet Mask, and Miu-chan's harem will be complete!" she looks at the battle that resumed on the rooftop of the building across them. "Ch, that assassin was a waste of money..." she reaches out to grab a loose ribbon, staring into Genos' orbs. "You're absolutely stunning, even though you're a cyborg. Even with daddy's skill, there's no way to recreate you. Aw, you look so cute struggling around, I must be a sadist," he shivers as she begins leaning in. "If you didn't keep mindlessly talking about that girl, Miu-chan wouldn't have to force herself on you. Don't worry Miu-chan will be gentle," she purred.

"Sorry, but I like it rough," she gasps as a katana cuts between. "Hi!" [Name] cheerfully greeted as the small girl growled at her, "Step off."

"Hmph," the girl smooths her dress out and spins her laced umbrella. "Miu-chan'll just get her boys to-" There is a thump and she jerks her head seeing Puri Puri Prisoner with a boy slung over his shoulder or tucked in his arms. Their ears have been pulled off. He is obviously happy, "My assassi-!" there is a rush of air, and she sees a figure zoom from the roof into the ground. "My, my-" [Name] drops the weapon, feeling sympathetic. "You!" she sloppily swings her umbrella, but [Name] catches it with ease, making Miu furious.

"Can't you just admire them from afar? Not this...or like him, although you are getting there," she gestures to Puri Puri. Stinger and a few boys regained consciousness and cried out to escape, perceiving who their savior is. She let the umbrella go after Miu lets out an unexpected sound, baring her teeth, "Did you...hiss at me?"

"Be careful, [Name]! She is human but fully armed, even her clothing has weapons hidden in it," warned Genos as Saitama grapples with the ribbons, freeing him in a jiffy.

"Oh, you naughty boy! Scanning Miu-chan, were you?" squealed Miu-chan.

[Name] grimaced watching the girl twirl around giddily, "Well, guess I gotta strip you down, don't I?"

"AH! How improper of you!" her pale face is flushed as she backs away from [Name] who took baby steps towards her.

"So it's okay to pluck boys out from the streets and put mind control devices on them?"

"Ha!" she pauses, placing a hand on her chest, "Miu-chan courted them of course! Like a proper lady! And then, the cat ears! This is what Genos-kun deserves, Miu-chan!" she jabs a finger at [Name], "Not some average pay B-Class hero with faulty abilities that hardly serve a purpose in battle! All you do is stalk behind S-Class heroes! And, your behavior is so tomboyish! Miu-chan won't accept it, Miu-chan won't accept that Genos is infatuated in you! I WON'T! All in all you don't even have your own weapons! But Miu-chan does," with a click of the brooch on her chest a pink cannon emerged and took form around her shoulders, "A little inspiration from Genos-kun," she winks. She continued on with her rant not noticing that [Name] stepped forward slowly with an intimidating aura.

"Sensei, what exactly is happening?" asks Genos as he sees the tension level rise between the two girls. He can see the temperature rise through [Name]'s body and a look of annoyance cast on her face. "Should I-"

Saitama puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him and sighs.

There are no words that [Name] could spit out. No, she cannot decide which words to use to describe how enraged she felt. Her calm composure broke slowly with the venom spat at her: her brow and corners of her mouth twitched, her fingers tapped impatiently, and she swore if she didn't have these "faulty abilities" her tongue would have been chewed off. Sonic popped out of nowhere, prepped with a kunai, ready to tear through her neck. Miu held a smirk, "Checkmate."

[Name]'s hand flicks up surprisingly at Sonic's speed making it unavoidable for him. Before he can catch himself, her foot swept in reverse across the ground and her knee made a deadly strike between his legs. The boys who woke up and witnessed this event cringed, Saitama shivered to himself, and Genos stood in awe. Miu quivered, her cannon aimed directly in her opponent's direction. [Name] took a deep breath while brushing her hands through her hair, stepping over Sonic who laid on the ground, clutching his manhood. "Y-You! How did you know?!"

"I didn't, I'm just really pissed off."

Her gaze emitted her true nature, sending chills through the fallen ninja, and then transferring to Miu. Gritting her teeth, the cannon deactivated, sensing the danger. In reality, the weapons were for show and intimidation, she did not know how most of them worked, only how to turn them off and on. She quivered, pressing a switch in her umbrella that caused it to spin around, flying out of [Name]'s clutches. "Au revoir, B-Class [Name], until we meet again...Miu-chan will have a bigger harem and come after Genos-kun once more!"

"Ch," she took a step forward to charge after the girl.

"...[Name]!" he calls out to her; her actions would no longer be based upon her sense of justice, it would be out of broken pride. Her head jerks to Genos' direction and he could see the tiny jewels that are held back in her eyelids so she can continue producing a sturdy impression.

 _So the comments have affected her..._

He wanted to list every single reason of why Miu's claims are false. He wanted to recite the exact words he spoke in the morning for comfort. He stiffens, realizing he is unable to shorten everything down to twenty words. Everyone was caught off guard with his choice, "I like you. If that's not enough, I really like you. Simply put I love you." He watches the crease between her brows fade, pink and red flowing from her cheeks, soon invading every inch of her face. He wonders if that's all he had to say to display his feelings. "That's exactly it!" he exclaims, "[Name], I love you!"

"I heard it the first time!" she sputters, "And in the morning!"

"Then you...feel the same way?"

"Do I have to state it clearly?!"

"Yes," claimed Saitama.

 _"In other news, local B-Class hero, otherwise known as 'Elixir,' has been caught on camera, finally confessing her love to S-Class hero, 'Demon Cyborg'..."_ the usual announcer spoke with enthusiasm instead of her usual bland tone. It is probably the most interesting segment of the day for her to broadcast. It is also the first thing the trio see after treading back to the apartment and switching on the news. _"After a brief encounter with Wolf-level villain Miu-chan, the two are caught on camera expressing their passion to one another."_

"Ah, they changed your name, 'Elixir,' I guess that's cool enough," comments Saitama, "Better than 'Caped Baldy.'" [Name] couldn't respond, she was too caught up in the moment she forgot about the bystanders inside and out of the she stood on screen; whoever filmed her stood inside the cafe shop, but her voice shrilled loud and clear, burning into her ears

 _"I love you too! Not because of your handsome looks, or dashing golden eyes, those legs..."_

 _"Don't forget about that ass!" reminds Puri Puri Prisoner who continued keeping a clutch on his boys._

 _"Yeah, and your ass!"_ [Name] groans; she was clearly taking advantage of this moment. _"It's pretty damn nice! Good job Dr. Kuseno! But that's not why I love you! I mean, I-I," she stumbles, returning back to her flustered self. "I can't describe it...but it's as if-"_

She switches the t.v. off, her face as red as it was on camera. Genos sat silently next to her, "How can you not be embarrassed?!"

"...should I be?" she glares at him, wondering why he can't drop the stoic expression he held and be as flustered as she is? Even when he proclaimed his love there was no flush on his cheeks, no break of self-control, he was and continues to be absolutely calm. It's beginning to infuriate her, but she relaxed when he squeezed her hand, "...Rather, I'm happy."


	12. Chapter 11 (I love you)

"That's B-Class hero, [Name]."

"Hero? What has she done recently? I thought she was a C-Class."

"I heard they bumped her up a rank, because of favoritism."

"I thought it's because she is dating S-Class heroes like Demon Cyborg and Zombieman."

"That would make more sense..."

[Name]'s ear twitched to passing conversations on her way to the hospital. Not a lot of people had the consideration to lower their voice down, or to cover their gossips whenever she turned a corner. The announcement of her and Genos' confession brought mixed feedback. Of course it did.

Whichever social media page she browsed were filled with the same notifications. Disapproving and approving. Canon and fanon. She has raised hell on the internet. However, she does not let the public's opinion get the best of her. Even Bang claimed to have "shipped them from the start" while Charanko silently cried since he sided with the other pairing. If Genos is able to ignore it, she can endure it as well. Doctors, nurses, and patients continue to exchange glances as she stepped inside the hospital. The front desk lady stifled a smile when she realized who [Name] was, "How may I help you today, miss?"

"I'm here to see Mumen Rider."

The hospital's interior design is hardly any different from City X's own. It slightly disturbed her as she strolled her way through the rooms, dashing by open doors in order to avoid peering inside. She nearly missed him, almost not recognizing him all bandaged up. The glare on his glasses made it unclear whether he were awake or not as she approached his bed, but his goofy smile confirmed it, "...Hey."

She returned a tiny grin, "So, give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you."

"Because I'm hurt?"

"That's one reason why I _should_ punch you," he nervously chuckles as she reached for the square band-aid that covered his whole right cheek. In her other hand is a vial, and he jerks his head away, "...Come on."

"N-No, I shouldn't..." she brashly pulled the sheet off of his body to reveal his torso and arm wrapped in bandages.

"Kya!" she turns to see a nurse with a flushed face at the door, "S-Sorry! I'll close the door for you!"

"N-No! Keep it open!" [Name] smacks herself, noticing how kinky that statement sounded while the nurse obeys and scurries out. She furrows her brows to her chuckling friend, "You called me here!"

"Yeah, but not for...that," he pointed to the capsule she had opened.

"Then what?" she began picking at the band-aid without his consent.

"Just to-" he holds in a squeal after she tore it off with no mercy, "T-To say hi." There's a fresh, red scrape across his cheek. She presses her finger to the opening of the vial, tilts the it carefully, and then brushes her finger against the wound. He felt a chill rush through his entire face as she began to poke around his arm. He sighed and gave in to her persistence, and the cooling relief, "...I broke a few bones."

"Bottoms up." While she helped Mumen sit up she wondered what Genos was up to. Their morning routine has not changed in any way, as if the confession had no effect on their relationship. So, she went along with it after waving him and Saitama off to see Mumen, but it bothered her the whole walk. The gossipers along the way did not help ease her mind. She focused on the window view of Mumen's room as he began to test his movements. "Hm...I need more girl friends," she gripped her cell phone that had never ending messages.

"Hm?"

"What?" she turned towards the door, still opened and unchanged.

"...nothing, thought I saw someone."

A flicker of blonde hair.

[Name] continued to be totally unaware of Genos' presence. Ever since she left the apartment, he has pursued investigating her. The only one who knew of his agenda is Saitama, who could not care less. Genos knew if he were able to be untraceable to someone like Saitama, then he would be able to avoid [Name] from detecting him. Luckily, the hallway is empty for the time being, so no one called him out as he peeked inside the room. He scribbled in his notebook at a quick pace, taking down the way she gestured to Mumen. He didn't quite know the expression to make when she displayed the brash side of her personality. Then again, she did slap him.

"By the way, congratulations," spoke Mumen; Genos hears the bed creak.

"For what?"

"You know, finally confessing to Genos."

She makes a disgruntled sound, "Well, I wish it wasn't shown to the world, or done out of the blue. I would have said something more...you know, more anime or manga-like. I mean..." he peeks inside and see she has propped a chair in front of Mumen. "I know, he still struggles socially, and this is new for me and him too..."

"So, you two may have different views on which 'love' you're talking about? Is there such a thing?"

"It's a statement nearly everyone blurts out to their friend, parents, et cetera, and since nothing has really changed, maybe he thinks we're..." she dips her head towards her legs, "Best friends or something like that."

"Oh, so you want to do ecchi things to him?" Genos pulls away after seeing [Name] give Mumen a hearty slap on the shoulder.

"Let's go, I don't wanna stay in a hospital any longer..."

"...ecchi?" he writes the word in his notebook, circling it for future reference, and them stealthily rushes to the corner of the hallway while they step out.

...

"Kya! It's Tank-top Tiger!" cheered a passerby. Genos and [Name] witness the C-Class hero chase and tackle a suspicious-looking man down. He bathes in the praise of the crowd, and his gaze immediately meets with hers, since she was the only one not clapping and continuing to walk down the sidewalk. She had just finished a free lunch with Mumen and ditched him to meet with Zombieman. She has no time to give a hurrah, anyways, he had the attention of many pedestrians.

He calls out to her, "Hey you!" She casts a glare, but in his vision, it was as if she fluttered her eyes at him with a charming smirk as her hair bounced against her shoulders softly. Really, she just twisted her head back at him and blankly stared at his smitten face. "I-I-" his words are in a blunder, soon to be manipulated by his audience's reaction to her presence.

"It's B-Class, Elixir."

"...B-Class?" the last he heard, she was still wavering in the polls at as a C-Class.

"Yeah, I heard she bumped her way up because she is seeing Demon Cyborg, Genos!" it's clear that they no longer tried to hide their tidbits around her as it spread across the crowd. She heard a few defenses, but they were quickly clouded by the harsh judgement that she wishes to disprove. However, she hates conflict.

More of a reason to leave, so she turns once more, "Hey!" His shadow loomed over her, "Is that true?"

Genos watched on top of a building's roof, recalling a scene similar to this. At least Tank-top Tiger held his fists to himself or else he would have to jump in. She simply stated, "Not everything people spout are true."

"Well," he is taken back by her attitude, "Prove it."

"Why?"

He places a large hand above her head and she could see his muscles rippling out of his shirt. She cringed, thinking she would rather stare at Puri Puri Prisoner other than this man's body and his ridiculous tiger-striped hair. "You, were just a C-Class like me...younger than me. Yet, to be able to jump up to a higher class in less than a month without any effort...is unforgivable. You're like that Caped Baldy."

"Hey," an arm flicks his away from the wall, "She's with me."

Everyone hushed and whispered among each other, "It's S-Class, rank 8, Zombieman."

Her stomach twisted at his presence. She is glad to see him, but disliked how he came to be her savior, and that he casually pressed his hand at the same spot Tank-top Tiger previously leaned on. Genos nearly snaps his pen from a rush of jealousy. "I was wondering why you were running late," the C-Class hero seemed stunned and flabbergasted at Zombieman's presence. She sadly sighs to herself as he gave Tank-top Tiger a glare and bit on his cigarette. Genos, Silverfang, and Zombieman hardly or never shown any sort of arrogance in their class and rank that she has forgotten the impact they have towards the public. And, how they can be unapproachable towards lower classes. She is reminded by the community, and the sudden look of hesitation on Tank-top Tiger's face.

His mouth flopped open and close so Zombieman did not wait any further, "Let's go." Genos gasps as Zombieman does the exact same gesture as Saitama did, the first time they trained together. The back of his fingers lightly flicking her forehead as she held a spaced out appearance. His suspicion dispenses understanding that the relationship she held with Zombieman is the same as his and Saitama's. A master and their disciple.

He can feel excitement build up in him, hoping for a glimpse of what sort of training Zombieman puts [Name] through.

.

.

.

The shots fired rang throughout the forest.

Unlike an open environment, Zombieman and [Name]'s session took place within a forest. Genos had to hold himself back from interrupting the two. Neither of them landed a hit on each other thirty minutes in. Her aim improved as Zombieman shot jeers at her whenever she missed him. The desert eagle he loaned her made her hands tingle, but she looked as if she has grown accustomed to holding it. "Don't waste your bullets if you don't have a clear shot!" he yelled as her last shot grazed against the tree he ducked behind. He decided to light a new cigarette in order to give her a few seconds to reload. However, he unexpectedly looked up to spot the cyborg propped on a branch, "...the fuck?"

Before Genos could move he witnesses [Name]'s speed. Pushing off the ground with her scuffed boots, hardly making a sound, her eyes flashing with ferocity, and her bullet running through Zombieman's head. He fell on his side from the impact and her fierceness vanishes and is replaced with glee. She was promised that if she was able to land a hit on him using long range tactics, then the day would be finished. Hand to hand combat with a blade was easily mastered, but she is a sloppy shooter. Genos took the opportunity to flee from her view. Zombieman hid his smirk, he would like to ruin her moment of happiness by saying he was merely distracted, but let it pass. It's the first time she has been able to shoot him, so he accepted her ridicules while puffing a smoke.

Some time later...

"Sensei, please teach me the meaning of ecchi!"

"...huh?" out of all the requests Genos has asked of him, this would have to be the most peculiar. Saitama nearly emerges his whole shrimp in the batter for he is preparing tempura for dinner.

"I believe if I learn the definition of this word," Genos had his notebook opened to the page, "It will strengthen mine and [Name]'s relationship."

Saitama sighs as he backs away from the crackling oil as he dropped his shrimp, "Why don't you research it like you normally do?"

"All I receive are useless information. I can't make sense of the images I have viewed."

"Ah, so young, so innocent," Saitama wore a smug as he took the shrimp out and began adding the vegetables. He puts a hand on Genos' shoulder, "All right then, get prepared...wait, how's this supposed to improve your relationship?"

"...I may have been too straight forward confessing to [Name]. I looked over the phrase and I was overwhelmed that it can be used towards anyone. For example," he took a pause and stared Saitama straight in the eyes. "Sensei, I love you!"

[Name] took a pause when she placed her hand on the railing of the apartments, feeling a disturbance in the air. And then she sneezed.

"Did you feel anything, sensei?"

"...no," he continues to fry his ingredients. "How can I say this...ecchi, maybe she means like hugging and kissing, sexual stuff."

"...sexual?"

Saitama is prepared to drop the conversation, "T-Things you would do to your girlfriend or boyfriend!"

"That's it!" Genos shuts his book and his eyes have a gleam of hope. "Thank you, sensei, it's clear to me now..."

"Uh...yeah, sure," whatever he spurted out were totally out of the blue; he gave no thought to it whatsoever, he just wanted the conversation to end.

"I smell food!" chimes [Name] from the door. Genos immediately approaches her while she was in the process of shoving her shoes off, "Hey Ge-"

"[Name], can I please have a moment with you?" she nods and hobbles back outside with one boot in her hand. She continued to step backwards since Genos pursued forward until her back meets with the railing.

"...Genos?" she shyly peers up at him, forgetting about her unkempt hair, the dirt smudged on her cheeks, and the shoe in her hand. He stood a foot away from her, and she shivered either at the cold weather or the aura he gave off from the way he held his posture. He shuts the door with a foot, maintaining uncomfortable eye contact.

"...I love you," he expected the same flustered act as yesterday; however, he is met with disappointment.

To the words that meant so much, the words that caused her to act flamboyantly, took no effect on her. Instead, her face relaxes, and she took a short exhale, her breath fogging in the night sky. "...I love you too," she said casually. She lacked passion from the day before, well, probably because she isn't yelling, but still. Genos could tell, unlike yesterday, there hardly any meaning in her statement.

He felt slightly irked, and gritted his teeth as the tension grew between them. Both of them clueless in what to do or say next. "I love you, sexually."

Her mouth and shoe dropped.

Unlike before, the dark shade of red did not have a slow buildup, no, her face instantly bloomed. This is the type of response he was looking for and he simpered, pleased with himself. Her head felt fuzzy, so she buried it in her hands as her mind perceived his tone as husky when he asked, "...is that how you feel too?"

"I-I don't know," she whimpered, her inner fan girl can't take it anymore.

"Is this not what you say to your partner?"

"...partner?" she opens her fingers to peek at him. There is an obvious crease between his brows. He hardly strayed from his serious manner, but she could feel the anxious energy he emitted. She pulled her hands away to invite the cold air to nip at her warm cheeks.

"...am I wrong?" he slumped over a bit, his eyes averted, and seemed as if he were defeated. She felt as if she had punched a puppy, and did what she would do if she accidentally had done such an act. He is taken by her following move, but keeps his position. She closed the space between them, enveloping her arms around his torso, her hands locking once they meet. Holding him tightly, she could feel his built pressed against her, and leaned her forehead where she assumed his core would be. Even if he did not have body warmth, it is a snug feeling holding him, filling in the space, and he felt the same.

He reflects the day.

He reflects the past, before the cyborg. Before he became a cyborg. When he was merely human. Crushes, relationships, sex, he never gave any thought of that type of future. Of meeting someone who would make him miss his old body. He refuses to feel a tinge of regret. It's too late.

His thoughts take a pause when his stern lips are met with a quick peck. "You suck at talking," he stiffens, "Actions speak louder than words, Genos," her hand traced his waist before returning to her side. She felt cool, swinging the door open, and saying a phrase before leaving. Even if her heart beat uncontrollably, she strides with confidence through Saitama's hallway, and demanded food, tripping in the process. She has totally abandoned her boot, but Genos got it after taking a moment to scribble in his notebook. He touched the corners of his mouth, realizing that he was naturally smiling. It disappeared when he craved for the actual feeling...

So he makes a call.


	13. Ch 12 (B-Class Elixir)

"Almost done..." Dr. Kuseno applies Genos' new synthetic skin that had additional kicks to it.

Genos shivered at the new sensation, "It feels...rough."

"I'm sure [Name]'s hands will have a softer feeling," he reassures while smoothing Genos' skin evenly.

"My aim is for her lips though," Dr. Kuseno had to stifle a chuckle by pretending to cough. It was more amusing how Genos had a determined expression.

He cleared his throat before speaking again, "Don't be too forward, Genos, you might frighten her." He felt like a father giving helpful advice, "Unless you two are at a comfortable point in your relationship, it shouldn't be awkward initiating a kiss."

The last thing Genos would want to do is chase [Name] away, so he thinks back on their "intimate" moments. Two kisses on the lips, and one on the cheek. He gasps, realizing they really have not done much which makes him conclude...

"So, those are for special occasions only?"

"What was that?" asked Dr. Kuseno who had his back turned at the time.

"Nothing..." mumbles Genos, now thinking how to make up a reason to land a kiss without "frightening" her. He doesn't want to be selfish, he wants to make sure she consents as well. And, this time, feel and absorb the moment.

...

 _As [Name]'s reward for busting a bullet through his head, Zombieman surprised her with a leg strap armed with a Bowie blade. It was awkward watching him push the strap around her thigh and tighten it, but his brutal lecture kicked her uneasiness away. "You've never held a gun to a man. You've never pointed a knife at a man. You've never...made any offensive move for defense," he pats the short blade. "I trust you, to not stretch your limit, unless you want Genos or me to run after your ass."_

 _"I-I don't need neither of you!" she spouts in a fit of anger, feeling her gratefulness fade away._

 _"Great," he tugs on a strand of her hair that refused to comb back. "B-Class, Elixir...not really a good roll off my tongue, but better than Zombiegirl, huh? Also...remember, your-" he pauses, "...our ability is not only for us," he nibbles on his cigar and huffed, "Take care."_

The blade is about 30 centimeters long and bounced against her right thigh along with her handy purse. She is glad to at least own a weapon. Her defense and offense is her body, but there is no harm she can inflict on an enemy unless they want to eat her. She walked awkwardly with the extra weight, but would straighten up when people pass her. Few gave friendly smiles and waves, but many of the conversations she heard of were endless gossip. It annoyed her greatly.

 _The one claim that continuously buzzed around in [Name]'s head would be that she didn't deserve her rank. That, she can agree with._

 _After being with Saitama long enough she has come to understand that he is indeed a powerful man. Well, she had been told that countless times by Genos, but it took time to process that he has defeated various sorts of villains and monsters. It's hard to believe that he continues to stagger as a B-Class if his strength overpowers someone like Genos...with one punch. However, he deserved to rise up, unlike her._

 _Genos had scored perfectly on the physical and the written exam. It's no shocker that he was instantly marked as an S-Class, and his looks was just another popularity boost. Now, officially dating him, she can't help but compare to him, and sadden at the thought of being considered lower to him._

 _It's not like she didn't have the opportunities to show herself off when a random monster or villain appeared from the shadows. However, she couldn't catch up with the action, or get involved really. Her chances are quickly torn from her by another hero who wished to rise from their current status. She is reminded of the unnecessary competition._

Although [Name] did bring down the Genus clones' association, and save acid victims from City Y, because she was a fresh rookie hardly anyone acknowledged her achievements. Even if she had little experience dealing with monsters when training with Zombieman, he always had to step in. It stunned her, realizing how she has never taken an individual down herself. It upset her how she got popular through their relationship, but she can't blame the public.

"I need to step up..." she muttered while touching the cross guard of her knife. "...I didn't become a hero just to run away. Well, not anymore."

She thought to herself how she should be happy for the peace in the last couple of days, but that means absolute boredom for heroes. She stares ahead blankly, deciding which area to go and whether she should make the effort to travel to another city.

"Hey."

His greeting went from one ear to the next as she passed by the familiar man.

"Hey!" the heels of her boots brake, and she freezes. The voice, and her brief glimpse of black clothes, she just realized who she passed by. Her brain could not process what to do next, and nervously peers at the blade hovering over her shoulder. "Humiliated twice...in the same place," his lips are uncomfortably close to her ear, but she can't lean towards the blade, although she would rather. "By a different person...by a woman," she smashes her heel into his toes and pushes forward once he lets go.

 _You've never pointed a knife at a man._

Sonic didn't even let out a sound. So, [Name] jerks her head back to see him smirking ear to ear, watching her. The second she turned forward, she thumps against his chest, and bounces backwards, landing on her tail bone. He chuckles at her, looking over the knife that shook in her hands; feeling intimidating, overpowering, his confidence spiked as he drew the same katana at her. "You just got lucky," all he saw in her eyes is fear, nothing of that ferocity at their last meeting. "Ch," he furrows his brows and slips the weapon back in its sheath. He scratches the back of his head and crossed his arms. "Just as I thought, you're no fun..." he spun around, his back facing her, "If Saitama wasn't there, you would be dead." The truth stabbed her, and she felt a blush of humiliation spread from her cheeks, "Well, it's not like a B-Class hero can defeat an S-Class villain."

"Oh, really?" her heart is nearly beating out of her chest while she gripped the knife tight enough to stop shaking. "What about Saitama?" she saw him shiver and hears a growl escape his lips.

"He's the only exception..." he has no sense of personal space. His grey eyes bore into her mind with his face only an inch away. She wants to slap it. He frantically jumps a meter away while covering a blush, and then slyly exchanges a glance at her. Instead of saying something snarky, he dug his hands in his loose pants and uttered, "...hmph, goodbye B-Class, Elixir," he sticks a hand up and vanishes into thin air.

"...huh?"[Name] pats her butt, feeling jittery from his statement. "...damn, tsundere," she muttered other sort of insults. Unfortunately, her mind comes up with smack-talk more than an escape route. Her phone has been buzzing in her pocket for awhile and now sang a generic song. She answered the call seeing it is her "Cyborg Prince."

...

Genos has prepared himself through and through for this sudden date. He picked out the best reviewed coffee cafe that happened to be in City M. So, he and [Name] sat with each other on a train, zooming through City Y into City X. He would rather carry her on his back, and rush there on foot, but [Name] wanted a less bumpier ride. They sat together, but there is a tiny gap between them. Another couple a few seats ahead have closed the space, linking arms, and chatting happily. Neither she and Genos have exchanged words, so he turns to her. She watched City X pass through the window. Her hands are folded on her lap, and his resting in the gap. They both turn their heads when the couple chortled aloud. He found it annoying and opened his mouth to quiet them, but stops at [Name]'s sudden move. Her head suddenly tilts against his shoulder.

[A/N: I'm just assuming one way to get around the cities is through bullet trains.]

His shoulder is hard, of course, what did she expect?

However, the awkward silence was too great. They had gone on dates before, so why is it awkward now?

 _Oh god, should I move, should I not? It's so uncomfortable, but I can't move now, it's too soon to move my head. I guess I'm stuck in this position...the whole ride. Note to self, don't lean on someone's shoulder at a 90 degree angle._

He takes the opportunity to scoot closer so that the annoying divide between them no longer exists. "Are your parents...?"

"Yeah, they're fine," she seemed more settled, but her voice is distant.

"You never told me why you left," another city flew by.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." in their previous dates he had tried to pry the information out a few times, but she always avoided it. She appreciated him putting it aside, but she remembers how he had absolutely no problem telling his story. "People stopped comforting me when I cried. Even my parents...I sort of resent them for that. It's so silly, all because of wishing that I could be a princess like in those movies."

"Wishing?"

"I...just wanted to be a princess that could save her prince, and it just...happened!" she said amusingly.

"You must have really liked princess movies..." he understood, in this strange world, an obsession can literally physically change someone. It is then their choice to take it as a blessing or a curse, and whether to use it for personal gain or destruction. Her confidence shrunk as she felt lame not having a cool back story.

"Yeah...it's just when they wanted more, I had to turn to other methods," the knife strapped on her right leg clicked against his left. "And then they wanted to experiment on me, and to produce more than I could, and I couldn't do it. I wimped out. If I wasn't born with this regenerating ability, maybe I wouldn't seem so selfish. But I am. I am selfish. I'm so lucky compared to...normal citizens."

She shivered from his cold, metal fingers brushing against her cheek, "I'm selfish too. Determined to find and destroy the cyborg, even though I'm completely unprepared. Pushing myself on sensei to train me. And...wanting you, even though, I'm not..."

"Human" is the word he wants to say. She knew. If that really was the case, she wouldn't have considered dating him in the first place. She...never really considered anything.

Not even their future.

...

Her thoughts made the waiting seem short. She had chosen a seat outside the cafe for the weather continued to be agreeable. Being alone with her own thoughts is the worst, and if left for too long her mood could suddenly change. She peers inside at Genos taking an order towards a young girl. At first it seemed the worker is flustered at his presence, and then whatever Genos is telling her. She even brought out a notepad, and her co-workers pitched in to help. In front of where [Name] sat is a woman with stunning, red hair. That's not all, the back of hair is shaped in a way that it resembled an open rose. Must take a lot of hair spray and effort to get a result like that. All she sees is the back of her, and begins to envy her slim-looking body that fit well in a black cocktail dress. The man in front of her looks uncomfortable each time he opened his lips to speak. He's well-dressed in a white suit, black shades, and slicked blonde hair. The woman sat still, hardly moving, only to take a sip of her coffee. If she spoke, it was low and quiet for [Name] couldn't hear her. Neither the man.

She stops attempting to eavesdrop when Genos comes out of the cafe.

"This coffee is crazy cheap for this size!" [Name] held a giant mug with both hands and appreciated the foam art on her latte. "Aw, it's a heart!" her face immediately lit up when Genos brought her the coffee.

"I was very specific in the order, so I hope it's exactly how you like your usual coffee."

 _Ah, so that's why the employer at the counter looked overwhelmed._

"You didn't have to do that..." the aroma made her drool, and he seemed proud of himself. "I'm sure how they regularly do their coffee is fi-" compared to the cheap coffee grounds, her tastes actually lit up. Nutty, smooth, and the right amount of cream and sugar to not swamp the flavor. She indulges the taste not minding Genos' concerned stare, "It's great!" she assured, "Thank you. Ah, I messed up the heart..."

He blocked the view of the red-haired woman, but that's fine.

Genos has already downed his coffee the minute he sat down, not even savoring it. His finger tapped next to the empty mug, is he impatient or jittery from the caffeine? Can he even be jittery?

"Genos?"

He's restraining from referring back to his notebook which is now mixed with training and dating advice.

 _Look for signs. She may feel invaded if you kiss too soon. Do the face-to-face test._

 ** _Lean in slightly towards a woman._**

"...Genos?" the mug settles on the table so she doesn't spill a drop while he suddenly leans forward. He carefully observes her next action.

 _1) If she pulls away, no harm done. She's not ready. DON'T GO FOR IT._

She's not pulling away.

 _2) If she tilts her head in a shy and playful way, then she wants to kiss you. GO FOR IT._

There is no tilt, but there is a blush. Does that count?

 _3) If she leans in, don't hesitate. GO FOR IT. 100% EFFECTIVE._

There's none of that.

He's stumped.

She's stumped as well.

The coffee is fine, it's feeling awkward though.

Their focus shifts on a shriek behind Genos. The woman sat finishing the last drop of her coffee while her companion writhes on the ground, agonizing, and clutching his stomach. His white suit is being dyed red, and [Name] downs her coffee in a jiff, and runs over. "Sir?!" she digs in her purse for a vial and sneaks a glance at the calm lady. Legs crossed, stiletto heels, thin red lips, black eyeliner, and a cold gaze. What a package.

"Don't even think of helping that...weed," her voice is low and sultry.

The wound begins to close very slowly. [Name] accidentally wasted a whole vial, but she was too distracted by this woman's intimidating, yet beautiful presence. She instructs Genos to keep pressure on the man's chest for he had been punctured through his heart. "He's unconscious, but he should be fine in an hour or so," said [Name] and turned back at the attacker.

She still sat at the same place. Her arms are crossed this time, a finger curled under her chin. She looked displeased. She didn't seem obviously armed, and she would have to be quick to lunge some sort of dagger through the man and return to her seat looking primp. "...shame," even when [Name] returned on her feet the woman towered over her as she stood up. "A bud like you protecting a mere weed," all of a sudden, vines surrounded the woman's arms and legs. They are thorny, but don't pierce her for they faced outwards. "And to see you dating a mere..." she took one look at Genos and the vines disappeared. "Oh my, a cyborg?" the mood changed quickly.

"H-Hey!" [Name] is pushed aside by the woman who casually laid her hand over Genos' crotch. Girls blush as hard as she does, men shiver or envy the cyborg. Genos was way too unprepared to repulse her or even comprehend the situation.

"Ah, how disappointing, sorry dear, looks like he isn't built where it counts," her finger slips in the edge of his pants when he is beginning to back off.

[Name] is on top of her in that second. Her hands are coated in blood from the man, and hers. The thorns the woman produced when [Name] pinned her arms down is digging right in her skin. Feels like needles compared to what she has put up with before, "Fuck off my prince."

"Oh? Does a princess really have a foul mouth?" her lips curve to a smile, but quickly fade as she looked up at [Name]'s furious expression. "Shame...I thought you were a bud in bloom, but you're nothing but a thorn at my side," a vine from each arm unhooks, stretches, and punctures through [Name]'s stomach. "Sorry, dear."

"Don't be," [Name] knocks her forehead hard against the woman's and is released. Genos immediately pulls her away, and is surprised at how well she is holding herself up.

"[Name], you should-" she brushes his arm off and refuses to be sheltered by him.

"Genos, this is my fight," she wraps her arms around his waist and glowers at the woman. Through gritted teeth she growls, "He's mine, dammit!"

"...that's right," Genos returns the hug, "I'm hers! Sorry, [Name], I'll make sure no one touches my crotch except you."

"Uh...thanks, I guess that helps, don't let it happen again!"

The crowd around them applauded, and it felt nice to bask in their approval. However, the woman's laughter broke through as she struggled to stand up. "Hmph," she's still trying to restrain her giggles. "That's what we said before..." she eyed the injured man who everyone seemed to forget about, however, it seems as if his breathing steadied and that he has healed. "I'm sure you two love birds have already said 'I love you,' in such a short amount of time. Maybe even kissed?" Neither of them move, "...it's nice now, but what about marriage? A family? Growing old together? Ever consider those things? Ever consider doing those things with him?! I don't know how cyborgs work, but I'm sure he will treat you the same way as this man, and waste your time!" her voice shrilled. Her composure broke, "Madame Rose cannot be paired with weeds."

[Name] unlocked her arms and whipped out her knife. Her anger keeps her from being afraid, but she can't say that she doesn't disagree with Madame Rose's words. She and Genos had no mention of such future or any sort of future. "Genos, make sure that guy and civilians don't get in the way, okay?"

"In this world, you should worry about yourself more," a root nearly strikes her in the same place, but she swung her knife down. It cleanly cuts the vine down, "...not just a bud, huh?" her lipstick is smudged.

The crowd dispenses away from the action as the vines thrashed around. The unconscious man hung over Genos' shoulder, and he turns back to take another look at [Name]. He doesn't like being part of the audience nor leaving her. It's like when he watches Saitama. "Hey boy," the man groaned. "You look pretty young..."

"Nineteen to be exact."

"That's the age I met her too. I'm twenty-nine, and it took me that long to realize how much of a bitch she is," Genos' heels brake. He is about a mile away from [Name], but can still hear the noise of their fight. "Don't waste your time boy. I'm sure that girl will turn just as that woman. They will never be satisfied. Yeah, it's my fault for not telling her I fell out of love soon enough, but...I was just scared. Love sucks. We don't need it. I'm sure you don't either."

"...no, I don't."

He has been caught up with other trifles that led him away from his main goal: capturing the cyborg that destroyed his town and took away his happy, normal life. Trifles...that's not [Name], but he has been occupying himself with more information on how to become a better gentleman than how to become stronger. "I wanted to be a musician...I was really good at piano, you couldn't tell, but being with her just...distracted me."

"What?"

"I can walk now, kid," the man settled on his own two feet, wobbled, and then adjusted himself. "Think about it. You're way on top of your game to be with a B-Class hero. You're still young, I'm sure someone else will come your way. You want to be at the top ten, right?" Although he is missing a lens of his shades he still wore it with pride as he strolled away.

"That's..." once more, stumped. Is he easily swayed by the words of a heart-breaker and a heartbroken woman?

...

"Elixir!" someone cheered her hero name while Madame Rose's vine nearly slices a tender part of her neck.

"Move! Don't stick around!" she hastily yells trying to keep up with her enemy. Why is it when something dangerous is occurring there are people who insist on sticking around and record the event? Madame Rose is enjoying the attention as she would stop to dramatically pose. "Look, I bet you aren't even a bad person when you aren't trying to kill people!" [Name] wants to reason with her.

"You're right...I am pretty damn nice," agreed Madame Rose, but that didn't lessen her attacks. "Oh my dearie, what moves you have," she admired how [Name] would catch herself falling, swished back and forth, her arms following the movements of her body, and her feet catching up with the changing rhythm. "One misstep though," she cheated and wrapped a vine around her ankle, tossing her head first on the pavement. "You get hurt," she is aware of the girl's regeneration ability and took caution stepping towards her wincing body. "That's love..."

"Ugh, so this is what it feels to be slammed into pavement..." if her body left scars and bruises she would be completely covered. "Are you done?" the clicking of heels stopped, and she is too exhausted to lift her head. She's probably covered in red from head to toe. Her jeans and shirt ruined once more.

"How old are you, dear?"

"...eighteen," so this is the feeling of defeat.

"Eighteen..." Madame Rose repeats, her voice trailing off. "I was that age when I began seeing him too. He wanted to be a musician...but he wasn't even good at the piano. I couldn't let him embarrass himself...but, I envied his dedication. You can find someone better than that man. When they become too cocky...that's when they turn on you, and want to leave you. Wanting someone better..."

"I can't...see someone better."

"I did as well, but, eventually, dear, eventually," insisted Madame Rose with a softer tone.

"No, I...can't see me with someone better," she could hear a bone pop as she tried lifting her weight with her arms. "Yeah...I think it is foolish saying all that stuff in the beginning, but-"

"-I can't picture a day passing without having to see her," even from a distance their answers are the same. Genos kept his eyes locked with the man, "To be wanting to touch again, she brought that feeling back. Even though I can't be that perfect man, I can at least try to be her prince."

"Even if I can't match up to someone as beautiful as you, or someone as charismatic, I can at least try and...stand next to him-" she's crying.

"-make her smile," he's turning around.

Her knife handle is coated in her own blood, "I want to stand next to him. Be the one to slap some sense into him every now and then-" she should be holding a vial under her eyes, but she can't bring herself to.

"-be the one to protect her now and then," he's increasing the pace when he sees [Name] collapsed on the ground.

The precious tears became nothing more but stains in the concrete road. "I want to..."

"Dear..."

Madame Rose is shoved out of the way by a dashing cyborg. She is caught in the arms of someone familiar to her. Genos gets on a knee in front of [Name] who is too embarrassed to face him.

It's strained. A little awkward, but she can brush it off.

His arms wound around her neck, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She hopes he doesn't mind his top getting dirty as she slid her hands from the ground, and gingerly places them on his back. He can feel the warmth of her neck on his cheek. "It's fine," she gasps at his choice of words in comfort, and then completely loses herself in her own mix of emotions. She thinks of herself sounding gross: choking on her tears, hiccuping her cries and sniffling aloud, but he isn't shaken. He can't be shaken for her, and repeats, "It's fine."

[Author's Note: I apologize for the really long delay. I got stuck in a rut, complete artist's block. I have different ideas of what type of situation to put the characters through, but I just can't write it out well. This was my fourth try, and so I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I get out of that rut. Thank you!]


	14. Ch 13 (White Day Fluff)

"N-No way," [Name] backed up against the wall, creating as much distance as she can between her and Bang.

"I think it's about time you and I faced each other, right?" Bang made a threatening stance, removing his hands from his back. "Charanko is no longer a skilled opponent for you?"

"[Name]!" Charanko calls out, still laying on the ground after she had knocked him down. "You should take this as an honor!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Bang surprised her by pulling out two rubber hammers attached to a long stick. A white bowl sat in the middle, turned upside down. She is instructed to sit in front as he did too. A game of "rock, paper, scissors." Once the verdict is thrown down, the winner strikes the loser with a hammer. However, the loser has the opportunity to grasp the bowl from the top and place it over their head to reflect the hit. It seems silly and childish, but he convinced her it is a test on quick reaction. (From OVA 4 of "One Punch Man")

"If you can strike me on my head at least once," he lifts a hammer and lightly taps hers, "Then that will be the full end of your training."

"...Okay," sounds easy enough. They throw down immediately.

 _ROCK. OH SHOOT._

Her hand reaches for the bowl which slides from her fingertips as if teasing her, and she shivered after feeling the smack of the hammer.

Again.

 _Fwap._

Again.

 _Fwap._

Charanko saw no hope for her since the beginning. He seemed happy to continue having a sparring partner.

Even though she saw a shining golden opportunity to grab the hammer, there was absolutely no satisfaction in hitting the bowl Bang had over his head. She let out a frustrated cry and smacked the hammer against the bowl while he reminisced of his dojo being filled with youth like her. Although he would rather trade her in for Saitama in a jiffy, he enjoys having a fresh new mind to train. [Name] hasn't reached her full potential, and it isn't her intention to, it never was. He's just too selfish to let her go yet. And, it's fun on his part to hit someone with the hammer.

...

"Sensei! This meat is on sale," calls Genos as a basket hung on his arm.

"Ah, okay," Saitama eyes a bag of cabbage, trying to ignore the little boy next to him who is obviously fixated on his bald head. He is thankful his mother pulled the boy away before he decided to say something. When he turned he is immediately intrigued by sale signs littered around one aisle, "Whoa!" Genos sees Saitama pull away from the vegetables, so he drops the meat in the basket before following. "Aw, man," he finds Saitama with a face of disappointment.

"Sensei?" although Saitama sighs and drops something in the cart.

"Might as well get something, it's on sale anyways," Genos peers down and picks up the box. "You might wanna get her one too."

It's an assortment of white chocolate. He continues to stare at it. White and pink with hearts and a ribbon around the lid. The sale sign answered him as it displayed "White Day" chocolate sales. He feels the sudden urge to grab one as well, and aims for a similar one like Saitama's, however, young boys behind him caused him to pause.

"Hey, why are you getting that much? I know you're pretty popular, but you didn't receive _that_ much chocolate from that many girls," contemplated his friend.

"Oh, one's for 'Elixir.' It's crazy how I've never seen her around even if she lives here, and I wanted to give her something."

"Oh yeah. Well, it is on sale, I guess I'll get one for her too. She's been getting pretty popular recently, right? But she hasn't defeated anyone so far, what's up with that?" he can hear them rummaging through boxes.

"Yeah, but isn't she cool? Have you seen videos of her fighting that chick with red hair?" Genos does remember a couple of onlookers flipping a cellphone out. "To think she's only a year older than us."

"Ha, even you can't compete with her boyfriend. Even girls at school would pick him over you," they are completely oblivious of his presence.

"Course not! Anyways, it's just chocolate!" one of them makes a surprised grunt. Maybe they have finally realized who was standing behind them as their voices hushed and their footsteps scurried away.

With his enhanced hearing, he heard them perfectly, "Oh shoot, you think that was Demon Cyborg?"

"N-No way, he probably would have said something, right?"

"Maybe he didn't hear us...although you _were_ talking _pretty_ loud."

He tunes out when they began to prattle back and forth. He takes a look back at the chocolates he was blankly staring at while eavesdropping, and puts it back on the shelf. He doesn't want to give her something high school boys would give her. He huffs and ponders about getting worked up about, but doesn't attempt to reach for the box again. "Hey, Genos!" calls Saitama as he throws other items in the basket, "Let's go."

"Right."

...

Meanwhile.

"I'm in a really bad mood," [Name] warned her opponent.

He already struck the wrong chord with her the moment she was passing through by mocking the painstakingly obvious, red mark on her forehead. A young, tan man with a red beanie and a grey hoodie. He had baggy jeans and sneakers that used to be white, but are now scuffed and marked. After taking a brief look at her from head to toe his gestures took a turn. She raises a brow to his sudden grin, "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ka." It's probably because of her choice of outfit: a pleated, maroon skirt (with shorts underneath) which showed off her legs and waist, and a simple, long-sleeve, black shirt. She found a skirt easier to move in plus it was on sale. Saitama's cheap nature is starting to catch on to her.

The building he busted out of is bursting in flames. She was attracted by the smoke and commotion and sees the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He realizes who she is, and the smile turns mischievous as he raises a hand and absorbs the smoke that is exiting. She bounces backwards when ember shoots out from his palm, "See you, sweet cheeks!"

"Hey!" she puts a leg forward to begin the chase, but can hear yells in the building. She took one look at the bouncing bag, but directs her full attention to inside. Flames are licking every corner of the store, and she found it horrid of her that she didn't consider checking for any civilians first. Ka's escape was through a large window that is supposed to introduce the store's merchandise. She has yet to find out the items stolen as she pushes herself over the cracked edge, an arm shading her eyes as the heat blurred her vision.

"Help..." weak call.

It seems it's only one person, but she tries her best to scan the room first. She can't see anyone or hear another voice, but that's the problem. The flames have reached her height, and are growing, beginning to flicker towards the ceiling. She sees a counter and rushes towards it. There is jewelry scattered inside the glass, and when she looks over, a man curled up and covering his face. Her hand props on his shoulder and she urges him to stand, "Please sir, please. We have to get out, now. Please."

He grunts, uncovering himself and peering up at her burned skin. His tiny round glasses nearly fell off his nose while she stood him up. She is glad he is conscious for there is no way she could drag him by herself. He has a musty smell, probably because of his age, and she holds him close, looking for the way she came in. It seemed like the safest route. The door is totally surrounded by fire. "Miss...your skin," so that was the unfamiliar smell. She chose the wrong day to expose her legs.

The heat is sweltering.

Her breath begins shaking, and making raspy sounds.

The window seemed a mile away, and she shut her eyes from the heat, continuing forward. She slung over the opening, her hand sinking into the fractured glass.

Hands grab at the man and her, pulling them over the cracked edge safely. She can feel her body being dragged, and a cool rush of air. A clamor of voices, unknown saviors hovering over her burnt body. When the air met raw skin, she experiences the stinging sensation rushing through, and then numbness. Her ability is performing it's job, so she sits up. She stares off into the direction "Ka" ran.

...

Although it took an extra hour from the grocery store, Genos finally settled on buying an expensive brand of white chocolate truffles. It certainly put Saitama's gift to shame that even the cashier selling to Genos frowned upon the sad box. Saitama sets it aside while unpacking the grocery, and switching the television on. Genos lingered in the kitchen, putting things in place.

 _"We are recording live at the scene where Wolf-level, 'Ka,' has been last seen. Behind me, the fire is being put out, and the wounded are being tended to. Luckily, there are only two injured, including the B-Class hero, 'Elixir-"_ Genos had an apron already tied around his waist as he rushed to the television. Saitama didn't understand the worry. It did take him about a week to get her actual name right. The camera follows the female reporter around a crowd of people and to the back of an ambulance. _"-who was seen rescuing the owner of this once, local jewelry store and-where is she?"_ there's an awkward pause as [Name] is no where to be seen. It's only two medics sitting in the back, and one of them shrug, _"Um...oh!"_ The cameraman nearly drops the device when a sudden explosion is heard. It turns to face smoke rising from a distance.

A distance for those on screen, but live-action for Saitama and Genos. They can clearly see black smoke rising outside of the back door.

"Girl's got some moves," said Ka under his breath as he jumps backwards from [Name]'s kicks. "I can see your panties!" he cat-called and she tried her best to ignore his immature jests. After spotting him taking a rest in plain view on the sidewalk, she took pursuit of him. It took at least ten minutes of running around to get up close with him and pulling him down by the hoodie. She lets a hiss of pain out when he back hand slaps her. "What happened, sweet cheeks? You play with fire?!" with saying that he puts his free hand up. She can feel the bandages on her cheek cling on for dear life as she swiftly ducks under his arm and hurls the edge of her palm right under his chin. He cries out from biting his tongue, but continues to attempt to incinerate her.

For some reason she forms "scissors" with her hand. After repeatedly losing to Bang, she instinctively took Ka's open palm as "paper." She rolled with it and jabbed her two fingers at his neck. He falls along with the weight of his bag, and begins huffing heavily. He thought he had the advantage seeing how she came to him with her legs, arms, and nearly a third of her face covered in gauze and bandages. She swipes the knapsack from his grip while he wheezed. She hasn't said a word since finding him, her throat is parched. She didn't even mean to find him, it was dumb luck on her way home, through the "ghost town." The cough she has been holding back finally exits her mouth, and she picks at the flimsy band-aid on her cheek. The medics could not understand her, and she was too impatient to wait for the authorities, so she took off right after being tended to. She wonders about making extra effort to turn him in when Saitama and Genos suddenly arrive.

"[Name]..." she cocks a head at Genos' direction and naturally smiles. Her voice is hoarse, and each inhale came out as a cough. Each word is strained, and her throat burned from the irritation. Her lips moved as she displayed the contents of the duffel, pointed to the unfamiliar face lying on the ground, and then towards the bustling city. Genos read her clearly, giving full attention to the movements of her mouth, "I see. That's great you apprehended him, but..." he can see the skin peeking out from her bandages. Pink, red, and black, taking time to heal. She looked beautiful, nonetheless.

...

After turning Ka in to the authorities the two of them sat in front of each other in [Name]'s apartment. There is only a futon laid out, and a closet pressed in the way corner. It's empty compared to Saitama's apartment, or in other words, her second home. She can hear the hum of Saitama's television through the wall. She tried to hold her excitement back by lovingly opening the box of chocolate. The truffle cracks open from her teeth, unleashing pure, sweet liquid. It distracted her while Genos undressed the bandages, starting with the ones wrapped around her face. He doesn't give any sort of reaction, just the same stern facial expression.

 _Is it bad?_

She lifts her hand to touch her cheek, but he takes her wrist gently. He doesn't want to lie, "The raw skin is covered, but it looks like there will be scars in the mean time." Her lips move, but he is unable to interpret her words. She's probably muttering, "...is the chocolate good?"

 _Yeah! I forgot it was White Day, so..._ she fumbles a wrapped truffle between her fingers, and then peers up at him. He seemed bothered.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a hero anymore."

Her eyes flicker, wide with astonishment, and then casting displeasure upon the cyborg. He sat ever so diligently: his hands on his lap, legs tucked in, and back straight. Her brows furrow in discomfort, and the truffle twirls in her hand. "I ask out of my selfishness. I don't like seeing you hurt even though you are able to heal. I don't like seeing you cry." He reflects the incident with Madame Rose, "I don't-" the wrapped truffle bounces off his forehead. "Oh, I passed the twenty word limit," that wasn't the case.

She did her best to move her lips at a steady pace, her tongue moving along with her words, and her hands picking at the bandages on her leg. _Don't say that..._ She pauses, not wanting to look at him, but took a moment to choose her words carefully. _How would you like it if I said the same thing? Maybe the first time we met, I would have agreed. You're the one who sent me to Bang in the first place so I can become a better hero in the first place. For you to say that now, is a bit too late._

His unchanging stare paired with his silence began to make her uncomfortable. Thirty seconds of no movement coming from either of them made it droll on until he said, "Sorry. It's just that I love you." For him to be able to say that with his usual composure is unfair as she covers a blush. He leans forward, his hands supporting himself on the floor. He's looking for the signs again: head tilt, shying away, or rejection. He was too concentrated in interpreting the outcome that he didn't expect [Name] to quickly respond. Her lips are soft and slightly wet from her licking the chocolate. He's taken from the warmth, it's the first time they kissed after his skin was changed. After parting he pushes forward for another kiss, but a tiny click is heard. [Name] covers her mouth and her head falls to her knees. Not only did their teeth hit each other, but her nose smacked against his. He hovers over her worrying on what he has done wrong.

He forgot the most important advice on kissing: _tilt head slightly to avoid bumping noses._

"Sorry! I was too hasty," he takes her head in his hands. Her skin is returning to its healthy appearance, the scars are nearly gone. "Can I...try again?" her head jerked back as he leaned forward without hearing her answer. She puts a hand on his lips, and gestured a finger up to hers and then to him. He didn't quite understand, but flinches at her hands seizing his cheeks. Warm and soft, just as Dr. Kuseno predicted.

Different from a peck.

Her eyes are shut, and he found it hard to close his. He felt himself instantly hooked, and addicted to the feeling. It slipped past his mind that she is injured. Finally, he gave into the darkness, and he felt his senses running. The experience of passion. Her hands rest on his shoulders as his reaches her neck to pull her closer. With his eyes closed he didn't notice her look of bliss turn into panic. Her hands pat on his chest in a frantic manner for she could not escape his grip on her lips and head. When he finally pulled away she took a huge gulp of air.

 _We need to work on that._

"Okay," he topples over her and it took all her strength to keep him from claiming her again by pressing her hands against his forehead.

 _Not now!_ she mouthed.

She's fearful over his self-control. It's not like she minded...a lot. She just wanted to breathe, but for him to suddenly become frisky, is definitely new to her. They face each other, her hands trailing down his arms. It looked as if he were a child who is struck in awe by a surprise birthday present, or something similar to that. Child-like happiness. If only he smiled more often, it would complete the look.

"Hey, Genos, where did you put the-" Saitama cuts himself off when he finds his friend hovering over [Name]. She doesn't bother to knock on his door, so he didn't either. Genos' knees propped between her open legs, not to mention her attire with the skirt, and her clutching onto his forearms.

"Oh, sensei," of course Genos acknowledged his presence.

[Name] screamed internally.

[Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. It's difficult to find time and to come up with something new now since different things are happening. For now chapters may be "fluff" or filler in the future. Lots of time-skips in these ones (...) Thank you for reading and your patience! Not my best, but it will have to do for now.]


	15. Ch 14 (All in All)

_"Genos! You've been gone the whole day, what's up with that?" I ran to the door when I heard the familiar sound of his boots. I don't know how long, but he has not been home for a ridiculous amount of time. I had no idea why, but he looked more ravishing than usual. The sunlight touching his golden hair and showing off the shine of his arms radiated his charm. Something was different, but I couldn't tell, and before I could he snatched my hand and whisked me away to my apartment. The scenery suddenly changed. "Genos?"_

 _"Dr. Kuseno gave me new parts to improve our intimacy," he said all of a sudden lifting his hoodie over his head. I froze, my hands scrambling to my eyes, and my head diving into my futon pillow which suddenly appeared. I mean, that's what I meant or wanted to do, but I couldn't. My vision wandered from his v-line to the intricate details of his stomach and torso. Skin? Intimacy?!_

 _I stared like any girl would. Or boy. Puri Puri?_

 _His hands traveled down to his belt, and he had a smirk held. My heart is beating fast, it's hot. The room feels small and for some reason the wall presses against my warm back. He leans over me, one hand against the wall and next to my head, as the other pulls the belt away. "Here too..." I gave in and looked down..._

[Name]'s eyes shot open to the sound of Saitama's alarm. He kept it close to the wall to purposely awake her from time to time. After a soft thump the room is silent again. She blinked, staring at the blank wall, clutching on her extra pillow, and then lazily sitting up. Her hand searches for her phone, fumbling around her bed. It's ten in the morning.

It's her day off of Bang's training and she has already wasted a bit of it on extra sleep time.

Sleep.

A faint rustle and a murmur of voices on the other side of the wall is heard and she slumps back under her blanket.

Warm.

Genos is probably awake.

 _"Here too..."_

The knock on the door startled her. Since the incident with Saitama they have silently compromised in the polite manner of knocking. Well, mainly on her door. Her door only. It's not like she would expect Saitama to have that sort of company, but who knows. With the dream in hand, and the vision flickering as she walked towards the entrance, her heart felt like popping out. One part of her is embarrassed and would like to bury those "dirty" thoughts in the back of her mind. The other whined on the dream ending when things were getting spicy. She already knows who to expect, and she readies a greeting, but chickens out after taking a peek.

"Mo-" she shut the door the moment she met with his luminous orbs. Especially when her focal point darted from his face to his pants.

"S-Sorry, I'm-uh, naked!"

"Are we at that stage already?"

"What? No!" it's a little relieving that Genos has a "creative" mind as well, but he is always so forward. "I just got out of the shower, and I...forgot my towel! I-I'll meet you at Saitama's!"

There's a slight pause, and she wonders what he is thinking about until he says, "Okay."

"Suck it up," she gingerly smacks her cheek. She realizes she is still cuddling the pillow close to her chest, and that she wore one of the sleeveless tops she had stolen from him. If only there were some sort of reason she can concoct on how a dream like that came to form, she would be feeling less...perverted. She found none, and can only settle with the fact that she can't hide her inner fan girl as easily.

...

"Hey, have you noticed [Name] has been dressing more...like a girl?" Saitama asked nonchalantly while peeling a banana. A heat wave is passing over and his head was reaching maximum shininess. Genos did his best not to stare, so did [Name] which is why she decided to walk ahead of the two. Well, she has another reason, but keeps it to herself. A flowy spaghetti strap paired with shorts. She didn't allow her shyness to restrict her from dressing freely, especially with the temperature rising up to 88 degrees.

Genos' eyes travel from her usual pair of boots to her exposed legs, and then the edge of her shorts which hugged her thighs. A water bottle sloshed in her hands."What do you mean, sensei?"

"You tell me, you're the one staring at her with an intense face," Genos turns away to look back at Saitama before [Name] could figure out who was giving her the chills. They haven't had much of a conversation since the morning, and during their walk. They automatically stop at a crosswalk, but [Name] was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice the flashing red across her. Before Genos could react she jumped backwards, back on the sidewalk, and crashing onto his chest.

"Careful."

"Uh...yeah," she didn't turn to look at him, her head forward, and then lowering down to the lines of the crosswalk. Saitama is muttering something about how a bullet was dodged.

It's not like she held hands with any other person, but it is hard not to compare textures when holding his hand. He can't grip too hard for he would hurt her, or the metal would begin pressing in her skin. Not too much pressure to risk injuring her soft skin, and not too little for her hand to slip. There is no destination for the trio, but they found themselves in a park when Saitama became the first to give in to the heat. He collapses on a wooden bench fanning himself with coupons. Genos sat in the middle as usual, and [Name] takes a deep breath while sitting down daintily, and then shifting into a casual position. She places a cheek on Genos' arm, and then jerks back muttering "hot." He's the only one not sweating, looking flawless as usual.

Fortunately, the bench is shaded by a tree, and a soft wind blew by. Saitama let out a hum. Genos sat up straight, squeezing [Name]'s hand that rested on the bench. Head forward, not moving, but paying attention to every sound and movement. [Name] thinks it's the most relaxed expression he can hold, although to anyone else's eyes he seemed to be continuously scowling.

She silently admires him, beginning to ask "what if" questions following up with more.

 _What if Genos were fully human? Would he still look this way? What did he look like before?_

 _What if that mad cyborg didn't destroy his town and family? What was his family like? Would I have met them? Would I have met him?_

 _There wouldn't be any desire to become a hero. Then, he wouldn't have tracked his way to City Z, and meet Saitama. Then, he wouldn't be in the Hero Registry. He wouldn't be living with Saitama. We wouldn't have met._

 _What if I didn't decide to be a hero? Where would I be then, still in City X? Providing them "Angel Tears" and agreeing to multiple experiments? Probably. Where would that lead me? Nowhere._

 _What if...I did stay?_

 _I'm glad...I didn't._

 _It would be selfish to say I'm glad Genos is here, with me. However, all of that wouldn't have happened if the event from four years ago, the mad cyborg never appeared. I'm glad he is here, NOW._

 _However, I think he would be happier in that sort of world._

 _Without a crease between his brows, a scowl plastered on his face. Would his eyes be blue? A shimmering sky blue, or a mix of azure with tints of jaded green? Or maybe an auburn brown? Would he smile and laugh more often? I'd like to hear him laugh. A chuckle. Something._

 _That would be nice._

 _A world where he is happier would be nice, would be better, whether I'm there or not._

Not blue, green, nor brown, but flaring amber irises. There's no natural shimmer off them, but up close, she can see the luxurious shades of his orbs. With his soft lips pressed against hers. Gently, without making a sound when he leaned in and pulled away. He's waiting for a reaction once she realized that he just stole a kiss from her while she daydreamed. He tilts his head, "Is that what you wanted?"

She jolts, her hand still hooked on his wrist, "Huh?! Oh! Um, what?"

"You've been staring at me for a while..." she wants to snicker at herself. Why she couldn't take a second to turn her head in another direction before drifting off with her thoughts? She doesn't know.

"...are you happy?" the question just popped out.

She expected a ten second or more gap before a response, but he quickly responded, "Yes." A grin would make his answer more reassuring.

She wanted to ask more tracking back to when he was human. Back to when he claimed to be happy. However, she held her tongue, smiled and said, "Okay."

"Are you?"

She took the ten seconds he didn't use. "Yeah, I am."

"With me?"

"...Yeah," after the amount of time that has passed, it became easier to read his face. Her answer doesn't seem to satisfy him, so she takes a few more seconds while swinging her legs. "I'm really happy. I feel special being with you."

 _Totally beats being in a hospital._

"Me too. To have a teacher like sensei, and be with you, I'm lucky," she cocks a brow at the mention of Saitama. The man has slumped over the bench, prepared to doze off.

 _What if that mad cyborg were to show up right here, and right now? Where would we stand then?_

Her fingertips trace along the mechanics that made up his hand. New, irrelevant questions began popping in her head:

 _What if I were a cyborg? What does make up a cyborg? He obviously doesn't have any flesh, blood or organs. Or does he? He doesn't have a heart._

 _Maybe the brain?_

 _What does he see through those eyes? Overflowing with data, information, tactics, or such?_

 _How does it feel?_

 _How am I perceived through his eyes? How does he see me as? What is he able to deduct just by looking at me?_

 _It's strangely peaceful today so far in City D. Everything since the alien invasion is nearly rebuilt completely._

The sirens cried nearby.

"That's not good," she muttered with disappointment.

"When is it ever good?" groaned Saitama while he picked his ear.

Someone flew over the tree and landed with a heavy thump. Someone screamed over the sirens, and [Name] jumps over the bench without hesitation while Genos hurled himself forward.

Roller skates tightly attached, black hair peeking from his headgear, and his goggles knocked cleanly straight off. He wore a mouth piece, and she leans over the young man, trying to determine his identity through his eyes that held dark circles. His helmet held on for dear life while his armor is in a poor state with an enormous gash. Blood is trickling from his head and just by looking at the liquid she can taste the bitterness. "B-Class, 'Elixir?'" he groaned weakly.

"That's A-Class, 'Lightning Genji,'" someone muttered as a crowd gathers around the fallen hero.

"No way."

"What monster can do that to an A-Class?"

"Everyone clear out!" Saitama's voice resonated.

"Oh crap, and I thought it would be a nice day," she shuts her eyes to force tears out, attempting to muster out at least one drop.

On the other end of the park, Genos headed straight for the day's troublemaker. Saitama did his best to clear out the civilians from the fight, knowing Genos' recklessness and determination to win. He grimaced at the monster. It stood still, it's face contorting from an average man's face to a horrifying being. As if the flesh sliced open intentionally, flesh extending out with blades formed at the tips. It's mouth followed the transformation of the head, stretching and showing off it's sharp teeth while it's eyes peered beneath the mouth. It obviously tried it's best to blend in with the crowd judging by it's casual attire. Now, it no longer wants to hide. Whatever or whoever set it off, it's ready to kill.

(Monster based off anime "Parasyte")

Genos can sense it's intention, and jets around the unknown monster, trying to find an opening. Although it did not move, nor even seem to blink at him, the fleshy blades follow the cyborg's every move. Blocking and slashing at him, not allowing him to get even a meter close. His patience ran low, and from the distance, [Name] can hear the clicking of Genos' machinery and metal. She grew impatient too and opened her water bottle, spat in it, and mixed the liquids together.

"W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. He's obviously as new to her as she is to him, "I thought you heal through tears!"

"I do. It's faster if I use my saliva."

"S-Saliva?!" his face flushed.

She gently pushed his chest down when she notices him motioning to sit up. "Stay still, it won't hurt," she said in a demanding tone.

"O-Okay," he is suddenly obedient, but she doesn't complain as she poured the water over his wound.

Slowly, the flesh began entwining, repairing, and healing, and he shivered from the relieving chill. Saitama appears to prop Genji's arm on his shoulders, "Make sure Genos doesn't outdo himself as usual," he warned and begins dragging the A-Class to a safe perimeter.

It's too late to carry out Saitama's request.

The moment she turned around the monster had found it's way over to her. There is a gaping hole in the torso, but it doesn't seem to have any sort of weakening effect. She shivers, understanding why. There are no organs that she can see, just pure muscle struggling to mend the host at a fast pace. She can see the crater left by Genos' famous "incineration" move from behind. It wields it's scythe-like arms and she prepares for pain to shoot in every direction of her body. However, she holds down a scream when the cyborg who went missing for a few moments accepts the monster's jab. She can hear him grunting, and notices that he is doing his best, gripping down the monster's arm in order to stop the scythe from passing through his torso and harming her. She sharply gasps when he is lifted in the air, and thrown over the creature's back. It's focus on her never left.

Her hand taps her right thigh for her blade, but the power in the creature's strike knocked it clean out of her fingers. She wants to run to him, wherever he flew. She is mixed with fear and anger that her concentration of her footwork is faltering. Sloppily ducking and backing away from the silent creature. It seemed to grow more interested in her as it had succeeded in scratching her bare skin, and in mere seconds the marks are gone. It even ignored the onlookers. While back tracking her eyes land on her fallen weapon. Without taking a spare second to time herself correctly she dove for it. Her right arm extended, and her left gone in a flash. Her hand grabbed for the cutting edge instead of the spine of the blade.

The scent of her blood seemed to excite the dangerous being as it paused to lick it's chops.

She saved a plan she concocted as a last resort while wielding her blade. It took all her strength to keep standing, not looking at her missing arm, trying her best to ignore the smell, the bursting agony resonating trough her body. Her nerves screaming. She hops back, but couldn't avoid her side being gnashed at. She strikes down on the soft flesh, it felt rewarding chopping a tentacle down. The loose part she struck down withered the moment it touched the ground. It seemed to be unable to regenerate it's arm. It looked annoyed, and instead of charging, she took the chance to catch her breath. It's eyes shifted to her blade coated in her blood. She smirks, feeling her confidence rise, and pursues her new idea on the spot.

...

After bandaging himself up and following the trail of destruction, Zombieman unexpectedly tracks himself to the damaged cyborg. His whole right side is torn: his arm, leg, and a good chunk of his torso. He found him lying flat on the ground, unable to pick himself up. No fluids leaked from him, just tattered wires and pieces of metal laying around. Genos senses his presence and suddenly flips himself over, prepped his left arm, ready to blast the man to ashes. He had attached his core to improve the power in his guns. Although the same trick didn't take down a meteor, he hoped for it to be able to take down a demon-level being. However, because he removed his core from his chest, he avoided receiving major harm to it from the creature, and when he crashed down. The two exchange fierce glances, both looking rugged and exhausted, and a little bit annoyed at each other's company. Neither of them wanting to exchange any words, or any sort of greeting.

Zombieman starts while offering a hand, "So, what got you all tattered up, Demon Cyborg?"

"...some sort of strange monster with healing factors. It's power levels are lower than mine, but..." truthfully, he got distracted. "I couldn't match the speed." Luckily, he learned how to hold his tongue, "I got to-"

"Slow down there," Zombieman hooked Genos' arm over his shoulders and awkwardly placed a hand on his back. "...That makes two of us then," Genos gestures him towards the direction he was thrown. "It was a pain to track that thing down. It blended in with the crowd, and since I don't have any of those fancy abilities, I couldn't pick it out. Took me a couple of days to pin it down...but to kill it-hey!" His pace is too slow for Genos who stubbornly hopped on one foot while dragging Zombieman along, "Hey!"

"[Name] is-"

"Huh?!" now he realizes why the sight of Genos alone bothered him. "H-Hey now! If a demon-level monster like that can batter us S-Class heroes up, what can a B-Class do?!"

"Don't underestimate her like I did," spat back Genos. "Then again, you trained her, are you saying your own teachings aren't enough?"

"Great, now her sass is spreading to you...I don't need this," he then matched Genos' stride as they marched to the commotion. They are surprised to approach multitudes of people gathered at one point of the park. Zombieman and Genos tread over grey, dissolving flesh, and marks that have dug into the gravel. Genos found his arm. And another. He propels himself through the crowd, grabbing onto random shoulders to carry himself while Zombieman went ahead. They find Lightning Genji leaning over the corpse of the unnamed monster. Saitama held [Name] up by the waist with his free hand out, balled into a fist.

It's steaming.

"S-Class Zombieman, Demon Cyborg," Lightning Genji acknowledges them before gazing back at the remains.

.

.

.

"Maybe Zombiegirl does suit you better," commented the S-Class as he took a roll of bandages out, knelt before her, and began wounding them around [Name]'s gashes. His grey jacket slung over her shoulders, hiding her recovering arm. Genos eyed him with envy as he sat next to [Name] on the same park bench they abandoned earlier. "We share the same look," his lips are twitching, she wonders if he's that bothered. Truthfully, he's trying hard not to smile. It quickly vanishes when he and Genos accidentally had eye contact.

She wore a pouting expression, so did Genos.

Saitama fanned himself next to the cyborg. Lightning Genji surprisingly stood by instead of wandering off. He fidgeted while standing behind Zombieman. "Um...B-Class, Elixir," she's surprised at how formally he addressed her. "Um...thanks."

 _Averted eyes. A tint of pink on cheeks. Furrowed brows. Fidgeting fingers._

Genos' analysis of Genji's motions disturbed him with the following conclusion. [Name] flinched from Genos suddenly placing his arm across her shoulder. "O-Oh, anytime, dude," she responds.

Naturally, she smiled, but it sent a shock through his body. Zombieman found it funny how much of a teenager the A-Class hero is acting. "Hey, look," he takes a hold of the arm that was no more than a stump five minutes back. "Looks like it'll heal up before you get home," she's wary of the gentleness in his voice. "All right, slugger," he runs a hand from the top of her head, then down to pull the collar of the jacket closer to her neck. "...wear it for now. I'll see you after making my rounds."

.

.

.

Smells like blood and cigarettes.

She would have settled with something of Genos' in a heartbeat, but all of his tops were sleeveless, and the one he wore has been torn to shreds. There's a sort of musky scent to it as well, probably because of sweat. Now she felt disgusted after questioning the cleanliness of the jacket given to her. She sneezes after taking a whiff of the collar. She unconsciously used the left sleeve to catch her sneeze, realizing her arm has completely regenerated. Her right hand hasn't left the top of Genos' head while Dr. Stench repaired him. Her eyes wandered from the moving machinery and the buzzing to the doctor at the control panel. She didn't mean to, but her mind wandered off while she stared the doctor's head. She wondered if that mushroom-like cap was his hair or a hat. Either way, her mind immediately went for mushroom. Speaking of mushrooms, she wonders if Saitama remembered to add that to the list for dinner. It is hot pot night.

"Oh, would you like to learn?" Dr. Stench popped the sudden question.

"Huh?" she was caught staring again. "No, I'm fine with just looking."

The wires connected from the ceiling to his stomach made her think how it resembled intestines. His torso is built correctly to the male anatomy, if skin were layered on it would be the exact picture from her dream. "Oh, are you curious of how this part func-" the "part" Dr. Stench so casually informed to was of course his crotch.

"Nope!" she immediately responds and puts her arms in an "x" form.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she grunts through gritted teeth while avoiding eye contact with the cyborg.

"I don't mind," consented Genos.

"I'm leaving if this continues," she stood up quickly with the heat building up in her cheeks.

"Okay, when the time comes I guess," said the doctor and she didn't turn around until the whirring of his machines resumed.

Pain was nothing compared to what she first experienced in the hospital of City X, but embarrassment continues to be the worst feeling ever. She stayed silent to settle her heartbeat, listening to Genos carry out the story of how he came back on the operating table. She found it cute, and even if he wasn't smiling she could sense a tiny bit of enthusiasm in his tone. The moment his right arm came to function he gripped her hand, his lips still moving, halfway through the story. She steadied her head with her new left hand, listening to him chatter away. She wonders if he was this much of a talker even as a human.

"[Name]," her eyes shot open to the bright lights, and to Genos who had not let go of her hand yet, even though he stood up.

"Oh! Done already?" she scratched her eye with a free hand while standing up. He looked fresh and mended, "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes," he checked his phone as she admired the design of his arms, looking for any upgrades. She is surprised for his arms to wrap around her shoulders as he nonchalantly says, "If we take the train at seven we can meet sensei at the station."

"Genos?" she returns his hug, "What's this for?"

"I researched hugs are best ways to show your partner you care for them, also that they are stress relievers."

"...did I seem stressed today?"

"This morning, and then in the afternoon you seemed off. And then that monster..."

"You seemed to be more stressed out, though."

"You got hurt," she could hear him place his cellphone down.

"You too," the metal frame of his chest felt cool against her cheek.

"I can be repaired."

"Me too."

"That's now part of the reason why I want to become stronger," she felt the space between them close tighter, she is enveloped by him. "Power, speed, whatever can be improved, I'll do it."

She wants to say how she doesn't need to be added to his reasons in becoming stronger. How he already does plenty to protect her when she's the one who needs to become more skilled and polished. However, she needs to break away from his tightened hug first. "Fuwah!" she takes a breath in with her hands resting on his shoulders and her head lowered down. She realizes he wore no pants, and no shirt. Nothing. "Are...you naked?"

"Technically, yes," she holds a squeak in, a little more impressed with the way he is built than flustered.

"Dr. Stench really is amazing..."

"Don't worry, other than the doctor, you and sensei are partly the only ones who have seen me without clothing."

"Why has-oh never mind," she doesn't question their friendship any longer. However, it always seems that Saitama is one step ahead of her in something. She tries not to mind...anymore.

...

"My fan fiction hasn't updated in the past month..." complained Saitama.

After everyone freshened up, Saitama brought his nabe pot out, and food preparation began right away. Genos is not shy to tie the pink apron around him as he commenced slicing meat. [Name] gingerly made progress at her own pace with a knife, and Saitama casually joined in until it got too crowded in the tiny kitchen. Back to back, silently focusing on their duties, [Name] couldn't believe she was enjoying a simple scene, being part of one. However, once she was done with her part, she decided to partake in another action.

"I don't understand why you still read them when the real couple lives right with you," said [Name] while trying her best to arrange the meat, condiments and sauces around the hotpot.

"Exactly, it's like a break from you guys," he drags himself away from the computer screen to check on the boiling water. Genos is in the kitchen chopping away the vegetables, "Oh, it updated! Lucky..." he slumps back to the screen.

She rolled her eyes and switched the television to the news channel. There were very few reports for City Z, so all in all it was a good day. The type of lifestyle where she is able to adapt from losing an arm to having a relaxing dinner, she never thought she would attain such a thing.

[A/N: It's been forever, and I can't apologize enough, but things have been getting busy): I do enjoy writing these though, but coming up with a new monster/villain is another issue, and then finding flow. Gotta have a flow to know where to go, so it don't snow. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. And, thank you for the reads and reviews]


	16. Chapter 15 (Rainy Days)

[A/N: One Punch Man OVA 6 is out!featuring the S-Class heroes including Zombieman! We get to see a little more personality out of the S-Class! Class and work is drumming down free time, but I hope to deliver some fluff for now. Also, I'm finding it really hard to develop the character, I don't even like how I made her healing factor came to be, or how I even got that idea. So, there may be edits here and there, maybe even omit paragraphs from earlier chapters, and things may get scrambled. However, I am unsatisfied with the info I wrote of the character's background, so if I think of another way, I will change previous chapters, and I will let it be known if I do. I may even start another story with Genos, but a new character/: Feel free to leave suggestions, and thank you for reading!]

Genos watched [Name] as she began fumbling around in the kitchen. After two days of fighting the monster from D-City he began noticing her massaging her shoulders. Whether she was talking, or nonchalantly hanging around, from time to time she would reach over and massage a side. She never spoke of any pain, but would groan every once and a while, and then let out an unsatisfied sigh. She did the same for a second before resuming the dish washing. Saitama waltzed out of the bathroom letting the steam enter the living room. He leans in the kitchen doorway, catching [Name] stretching her arm, "Shoulder problem?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," she stirs the eggs in the pan. "It just feels a bit...stiff, I guess. Well, my arm has been taken out of it's socket about twice now." While they exchanged words Genos is already doing research on his own about resolving shoulder pain. He silently wrote a few pointers in a scrap piece of paper, passing the time doing the math. "Genos?" she leans over his shoulder, drying her hands on her shirt, "What you up to?"

He turns from the coffee table to face her, holds his hands out for hers, and sits her in front of him. Saitama cocks a brow as he watches from the kitchen, taking a sip of water. Conveniently, she wore a tank-top, and she shivered when he placed his hands on top of her shoulders. "Relax," he demanded with a soothing, low tone. His thumbs press against her shoulder blades. She lets out a pained squeal, yanking herself out of Genos' grip when he fiercely squeezed her clavicle. She held the part he carelessly injured, and unknowingly slaps his outstretched hand away.

The shocked expression on his face reeled her back in.

"S-Sorry, it just..." she wanted to refer how the metal sunk into her skin, pinching her, how his hands are not suitable to perform this task. He stared at the red indent he made in her skin which soon faded away in seconds. "It's fine, it's normal for muscles to be tense every once and a while." She turns away from him, facing the wall in front.

His hair tickled her bare skin as he leaned his head against her back, "...sorry." For some reason his forehead felt cool, maybe it's because her muscles are tensing. "...I was too eager again, wasn't I?"

"...again?" [Name] hears Saitama ask, but she ignores him.

"No, i-it's fine," she can't hide the doubt in her voice. Genos is an eager partner while she found herself more, restrained. Although _she_ is the one having naughty dreams.

"Sorry, for being like this."

"Like what?" she wants to ask, but what he is referring towards is obvious.

The atmosphere is getting awkward.

"Welp, if either of you need me, I'll be next door!" Saitama slinks out of the room.

"...next door? Wait," she took a look around the room. "This is _my_ apartment," she begins to question why Saitama decided to use her bathroom to bathe. Is he that lonely? Meaning, she and Genos are alone to themselves. Boy and girl. No third wheeling companion. Enclosed space. She's sure any other reasonable girl would take every bit of advantage in a moment like this.

 _Ho shit._

She hid a gulp, wondering if she should be happy or fearful, but it's always a mix of both.

"...sorry."

The feeling passes over to concern, so she shifts herself to face the cyborg. Her back pressed against the wall while her legs bent over his. "I said it's fine, Genos."

"...I would've bruised you," he leans his head on her shoulder, and she held her breath feeling his hair tickle her neck.

"It's fi-"

"No," she flinches when his hand grasps her arm. "It's not." The words of comfort are beginning to annoy him, and she can see it on his face. She's been saying that phrase as many times as he apologized.

 _"It's fine."_

 _"No, it's not!" she tore the tubes right out of her skin, and sloppily dodged the scalpel. She and the doctor collapsed on the floor, but she took advantage of the situation by knocking the medical instrument out of his hand. She's struck across the cheek immediately with no hesitance, and she lands on her side. Her cheek feels warm, and her jaw felt busted. She winces feeling the bone naturally repair itself, and growls at the doctor. "I'm leaving," she said sternly, ready to fight back, to kick and scream, to do whatever to get out of the hospital._

 _However, he only straightened his glasses with a grimace and held out his arm towards the door._

She snaps out of a daze when Genos answers his phone. "It's me," his eyes shot open, and he immediately rose to his feet. "A cyborg?" she stood up as well. "Yeah, I'll be there," he shared a gaze with her before heading to the door.

"W-Wait," she took hold of his arm, and right when he faced her, she captured his lips. Relief spread through her body when she felt him respond to her kiss, taking a second. She's surprised when he gives a quick peck, "Come back in one piece, okay?"

 _School was the next challenge after leaving the hospital._

 _She knew no one, and her social skills were not the best. Nevertheless, her classmates seemed tolerant of her: sharing some laughs and jokes, questioning her interests, and keeping her updated with schoolwork. However, she never attempted to stretch the relationship further than classmates. She was afraid, of her choices being criticized. Already, the nurses, doctors, her parents, she was afraid of more judgement. Ironically, she currently is under the judgement of everyone: the citizens, heroes, etc._

 _It wasn't her intent of becoming a hero to help people. If it was, she would suck it up and continue residing in the hospital. No, it was just an excuse to leave X-City, her parents, the hospital, her memories. A new start, environment, alone._

Well, being "alone" did not last very long.

[Name] leans over her balcony, watching Genos take off up the street until he turns a corner. She looks over at Saitama's side, only to admire the view of his boxers that dried in the sunlight. She blankly stared at them while the smell of detergent swayed in her direction. She jumps back when Saitama suddenly appears with a water pail in his hand. He looked at his boxers, and then at her, collected his thoughts in a few seconds and said, "...you pervert."

...

Saitama fanned himself with coupons while [Name] lounged in front of his television, on the news channel as always. She picked out one of his books that seemed to be written by S-Class hero, King. "So...what was that earlier?" he asks.

"Hm?" she ran her fingers through the pages, and then pulled back from a paper cut. Once she brought her finger towards her there is no sign of any gash.

"What's up? Did you get a papercut?"

 _"What's wrong? Did you get a paper cut?" asked her teacher. "Oh! You're bleeding! Here, let me get a-"_

 _"It's fine," she beamed, lifting her finger high and up to show off it's healthy state. Unlike her classmates who got hurt she never had a bruise, or any visible gash, even though she was the clumsiest of them all._

"Well...I don't know. I never thought, ever, I would be dating a cyborg," she placed the book down to check her cellphone. It's been nearly thirty minutes since Genos left, and she began to grow anxious. She's never witnessed him fight a cyborg, and the details of his opponent is unknown. She doubts Genos would be outmatched. Would he?

He was with Carnage Kabuto, and the Parasyte, but maybe a cyborg is more in his alley?

 _"Today's weather includes a cool, heavy shower in the early afternoon..."_ Saitama stood up to nab his laundry from outside once he caught sight of the dark clouds. [Name] followed him behind and peeked from the door. It's the familiar, earthy scent of rain.

"Oh, good they're dry," he shamelessly shook his boxers in front of her, so the smell of detergent floats towards her again.

She checks her notifications again, and then at the sky. As much as she loved sunny days, she didn't mind rainy ones. When she was in her hospital room, she enjoyed seeing the grey weather. Then, it would be a valid reason for her to be indoors.

Her anxiety made her uncomfortable.

She dug through her unpacked boxes to reveal her abandoned school bag. It was the biggest bag she has owned, so she packs a towel inside and grabs her unused umbrella. She accidentally shifts the box containing the tear vials. Since she has been careless for the last couple of times, she places at least four before setting out. "Oh, you're going out?" she steps back in Saitama's apartment to grab her phone.

"Yeah, wanna come along?"

"Where to?"

"I'm just fetching Genos, if I can find him," truthfully, she would rather occupy other things on her mind than old memories. She spun the handle of the umbrella, watching Saitama pull on pants. "Wait...you were in your boxers?!"

"It was hot, what did you think they were?"

"Sh-Shorts!" she hid her flustered face behind her hand, and then felt her umbrella taken.

"It's already pouring..." she wondered if he had any sort of shame as he unfurled parasol. She can hear the pitter patter of the drops, it sounded relaxing, "Let's go."

Their arms awkwardly bump each other as she tried to stay underneath the shade while walking downstairs. Once they began walking on the sidewalk, she is wary of how much distance to place between them. An inch or two would already expose her shoulder to the rain while closing the space would just make it awkward. He sighed, pausing suddenly, and stuck his elbow out. She stared at his arm, confused of his gesture, "...it'll be easier."

Naturally, she reached to hook her fingers in the crook of his arm, but then took a hold of his sleeve.

The area they reside in continues to live up to it's name as "Ghost Town." Her only neighbors really are Saitama and Genos. No one passed them as they strolled down the street. If she were actually alone, she truly would be alone in that tiny apartment. Alone.

That would have been satisfying from the start, however, she can't imagine a day passing without seeing either of their faces. She's startled when a biker zips by. She expected people to be indoors, but many are insistent in walking the streets as they are. Saitama puts an arm around her shoulder to avoid the sudden crowd shoving and running the opposite direction of them. "...guess we found Genos," she's unable to respond to him, trying her best to not get bulldozed. Something flew overhead and crashed behind them, but she dared not to look back.

"Sensei!" light, quick footsteps splash in the puddles. When Saitama lifts the umbrella back up she is glad to see Genos in one piece, as promised. There are minor scratches, but they were nothing compared to what the broken states she has previously seen. "Oh, [Name]," he slows to a stop in front of them, eyeing the arm around her.

Saitama smoothly unhooks himself before [Name] could offer an explanation. Was one needed?

"You finished?" he turns to whatever has hit the pavement, and she does as well. It looks like shattered metal.

"Yes."

"Let's go eat."

...

The three squeezed into their circular booth. In the center of their table within reach is a grill which Saitama immediately attempts lighting up. [Name] sat between the two, feeling overshadowed by their broad shoulders, and had to pull herself to the edge of the seat. Water dripped from Genos' hair, and as flawless as he looked, [Name] whips out the towel from her bag and drapes it over his head. When the flames sparked, Saitama excitedly places an order for a platter of pork, beef, and side dishes.

Genos laid out the meat, filling out the grill's space, and meticulously flipping the meat over skillfully with his chopsticks. Saitama and [Name] leaned over to watch, and absorb the warmth.

Definitely smelled better than detergent.

 _"You're sure you want to leave?" asked her mother. Her back facing her with her arms occupied by dirty dishes. [Name] had just taken her laundry out of the dryer, and was hoping to avoid a conversation when passing through the kitchen._

 _"...yes."_

 _Her mother's silence is fearful as always, "...oh." There's another slight pause, "Did you know that your tears are unable to rid of cancer, illness, or any sort of virus? And unlike many, you...have never contracted any sickness, not even a common cold? You're already a hero, you know?"_

 _"...only to those who can afford it."_

A television is set in the corner of the restaurant, in clear view of their table. She's noticed other customers, and workers begin turning their heads towards her table. Back and forth to peek and then whisper. She shrugged it off, it _must_ have something to do with Genos' presence. Although the figure on the screen does not seem like-

She bit at the end of her chopsticks and felt a blush build up.

It's her.

Once more, she is displayed for all to see. However, she isn't behind the safety of the apartment walls.

Everyone's stares are burning into her that she could hardly concentrate in picking up her slice of beef. Genos catches it midfall and holds it up for her, but it's improper chopstick etiquette. (Fact: Passing food from one chopstick to someone else's is considered rude. Which is why if someone were to share food using chopsticks, they simply place it on the other's plate) [Name] opened her mouth to say so, but is met with the piece, her teeth quickly sinking in before it escapes her again.

"Is it cooked well for you?" he asked with a serious expression.

She nods, putting a hand over her mouth to vigorously chew while nodding. Most of the meat is piling on Saitama's plate, and she began to relax after the news segment about her passed, making the impolite stares slowly dispense. However, that wasn't the reason why the customers stopped ogling. Genos had taken notice from the beginning and with a flick of his head towards their direction they fearfully turned their attention back on their food.

"Those are some nice moves you got," [Name] suddenly got the chills and moved in Genos' direction when a charming figure paused right in front of their table. Straight bangs, a sleek, black dress covered by a fur coat, backed up with a gang of various faces dressed in suits. From her looks and the aura she gave off paired with the gasps from onlookers she pieced together who this slim, young woman was.

"B-Class, rank 1, 'Blizzard,'" she said under her breath. She's captivated by Blizzard's glowing green eyes.

"Offer still stands," the woman said to Saitama.

The man finally notices her, and just puts a hand up as a greeting since his mouth was stuffed. She clicks her tongue and faces [Name] again. With the grill in the middle of the table, [Name] sitting between Genos and Saitama, there is no way to formally approach her. She straightens her back, arms crossed, a leg forward, and head tilted slightly up to give off an authoritative aura. "B-Class, rank 30, 'Elixir,'" her voice is sultry, almost reminding [Name] of Madame Rose.

 _Did my rank really go that high?_

She begins to reconsider keeping tabs on herself.

"This is a 'once in a lifetime' offer I'm making..."

[Sorry D:]


End file.
